Zosan Museum
by Blackpiece
Summary: La vie nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bleu azur comme les yeux de Sanji. Vert comme Tête de mousse. Rouge passion ou rouge sang. Venez découvrir quelques tranches de vie de nos pirates lors de leur traversé de Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1 Vert Forêt

**Zosan Museum**

 **1-Vert Nature**

...

Voici quelques passages écrits par mes soins dans le cadre d'une fiction plus longue (délire perso de plus de cent chapitres avec ma Best !)

 **Contexte :** Les Mugiwara se sont arrêtés sur une île mystérieuse où ils ont été aspirés par une plante carnivore qui les a rendus minuscules. Bienvenue sur l'île rétrécie !

Rating M pour lemon ! Petite précision qui a son importance, Zoro et Sanji forment un couple sans que les autres ne le sachent encore. Bonne lecture.

…

Quelque part dans un arbre creux

Roronoa avait réussi à s'éclipser, prétextant un besoin urgent de bois pour se réchauffer le lendemain matin. Il avait lancé un regard lourd de sens au blond qui avait écrasé son mégot de cigarette sous sa botte noire.

Le rendez-vous était fixé au sommet d'un arbre creux qu'ils avaient repéré à l'allée, ce qui demanda beaucoup d'efforts au vert pour ne pas se perdre d'une part, et pour grimper l'immensité d'un tronc vu qu'il ne mesurait que vingt centimètres.

Sanji l'attendait, debout, le pied contre l'écorce et l'air détendu. Son pas de lune lui avait permis de grimper jusqu'au sommet sans peine. Le vert ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta littéralement sur lui, collant la masse de son corps à sa ligne fine jusqu'à ce que le bois les retiennent. Il plaqua son bassin contre le sien tandis que le blond expulsait tout l'air de ses poumons sous le choc.

-Tu ne t'es pas perdu à ce que je vois ?, remarqua sa belle gueule dans un souffle tout en défaisant la ceinture lie de vin qui retenait les trois sabres du vert.

-C'est parce que je n'ai jamais perdu mon objectif de vue.

De ses bras forts, Zoro souleva le blond qui eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit sa poigne ferme se saisir de ses fesses pour le hisser plus haut, toujours plus haut.

-J'ai envie de toi, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point Cook. Tu prends de sacrés risques en m'allumant de la sorte, tu le sais ça ?, ronronna-t-il en posant ses lèvres à la base de son cou opalin qui apparaissait par l'encolure de cette chemise chic mais beaucoup trop encombrante.

-Montre-moi à quel point Zoro, à quel point je te torture toute la journée. Ces mille choses que je t'inspire et que tu rêves de me faire le jour, montre-les moi maintenant !, l'excita le blond en susurrant au creux de son oreille plus attentive que jamais tout en passant ses jambes fines autour de sa taille solide, trouvant un équilibre en enlaçant sa nuque épaisse. Zoro en grogna de plaisir. Rien que par ses mots, le blond arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il savait souffler sur les braises dans le plus sexy des barytons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Zoro lui lança un regard animal qui signifiait que les hostilités étaient lancées. Il cramponna Sanji par ses mèches blondes, sentant leur satin glisser entre ses phalanges, et prit ses lèvres en otage dans la même seconde. Il les pressa contre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent et qu'il puisse inviter sa langue dans un ballet effréné où chacun luttait pour démontrer ses habilités en la matière. Le corps du cuistot commença à se frotter contre le sien dans un balancement sensuel qui fit pulser le sang à une cadence infernale dans tout le corps du bretteur impatient. Ce fut pire quand le blond délaissa sa bouche pour attaquer son oreille gauche, mordillant le lobe et faisant tinter les boucles par la même occasion.

-Putain oui..., gémit le sabreur à qui personne n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Cette bombe était en train de lui démontrer de quoi elle était capable avec un homme bien que le Cook n'ait jamais eu un autre mec avant. La raison était simple : Sanji la Jambe noire réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait dés l'instant qu'il y mettait de la bonne volonté. Et au moment présent il se révélait être un vrai démon sexuel. Mais le vert ne comptait pas rester passif. Il retira à regrets ses mains de ce superbe petit cul qu'il aurait tué pour toucher en temps normal, animé par autre chose. Il voulait son corps ici et maintenant, quitte à ce qu'il en crève. Ses mains calleuses descendirent au niveau de sa ceinture jusqu'à agripper les pans de sa chemise satinée. Fermement, il la sortit de son pantalon et commença à la déboutonner.

-Déshabille-toi ! Car si c'est moi qui le fais, tu risques de ne pas avoir grand chose à te mettre sur le dos une fois qu'on repartira d'ici, lui susurra-t-il en défaisant sa cravate avant d'attraper l'encolure blanche de sa chemise entre ses dents.

-Hum, impatient à ce que je vois, l'alluma-t-il en défaisant le plus doucement du monde le premier bouton autour de son cou laiteux. Qui pourrait se douter que tu es un tel volcan ? Deuxième bouton, bien trop peu. Toi, l'homme froid que tout le monde craint. Troisième bouton... toujours pas assez. Qui soupçonnerait l'état dans lequel peuvent te mettre de simples mots... Quatrième bouton... _dépêche-toi_... Je suis si excitant que ça à tes yeux ? Dernier bouton... _libération_...

-Tu n'es pas bandant, tu es bien pire que ça, murmura-t-il à hauteur de sa bouche tandis que leurs haleines se mélangeaient dans une légère buée. Il le défit de ce tissu devenu inutile, le forçant à décoller son dos du bois de l'arbre qui les accueillait. La légère ondulation de son bassin frêle contre le sien fit circuler tout le sang du bretteur à une cadence folle dans ses veines furieuses jusqu'à se ruer dans son bas ventre. Sanji eut un léger rictus et accentua ses frictions dans un mouvement de rotation qui fit douter le vert de son endurance pendant quelques secondes.

Déterminé, Zoro prit la lèvre inférieure du Cook entre les siennes, y enfonçant ses incisives juste ce qu'il fallait pour le faire se tortiller encore plus. Ses mains d'épéiste naviguèrent plein sud jusqu'à aborder ses fesses pour escorter chacun de ses mouvements, leur donnant un peu plus de rudesse le cas échéant. Il tenait entre ses mains le bassin du blond, le point de gravité de toute sa force et il avait l'impression de la sentir circuler dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il se cramponna au cuir de sa ceinture, animé par un premier soubresaut délicieux, annonciateur d'un plaisir duquel il voulait abuser jusqu'à ce que son corps s'en brise d'épuisement.

-Hum Zoro...tu es tellement réceptif..., lui dit son amant d'une voix de sous la couette qui aurait pu suffire à le faire grimper au rideau. Le sabreur réalisa alors que le plaisir lui avait fait relâché sa lèvre, lèvre que le blond s'empressa de récupérer pour lui rendre la pareille, fouillant chaque recoin en reconnaissance. Le sabreur se reprit rapidement, se souvenant de son objectif premier et défit le ceinturon du cuisinier dans un bruit de métal caractéristique, poussant le vis jusqu'à ouvrir son pantalon et glisser sa paume dans l'ouverture. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer quand Sanji eut un hoquet de surprise. Ses mains de chef s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, ses hanches tressautèrent, ce qui fit grogner le vert de bonheur. Il profita de la confusion de son partenaire pour forcer sa bouche dans un baiser si fougueux que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent.

Les doigts de Sanji se mirent à pianoter le long de son cou jusqu'à rejoindre ses larges épaules. Il introduisit ses pouces sous le tissu de sa robe, l'écartant jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe en cascade sur ses jambes noires. Sans perdre une minute, il planta ses dents dans sa jugulaire musclée, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

-Descends !, lui ordonna le sabreur sans pour autant enlever sa main de son pantalon entrebâillé. Sanji lui obéit et décroisa ses interminables jambes de derrière son dos. Ce que le vert n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, ses mains dévalant son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses fermes. Sa bouche avide lécha le long de sa cicatrice; ce qui donna des frissons au vert dont chacun des poils se redressèrent tandis que ses mains empoignaient ses cheveux. Sa tête blonde migra au niveau de son haramaki dont il prit l'épaisseur entre les dents. Encombrant, bien trop encombrant pour ses mains fraîches qui s'étaient glissées machiavéliquement dessous à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Le vert se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements trop gênants en une fraction de seconde. Le blond, le souffle haletant le regardait impatient, lui aussi défait de ses fringues inutiles. L'œil brillant et les cheveux décoiffés, il était sexy à en damner un saint. Zoro le chopa par les hanches et le recolla au bois, heurtant son bassin avec le sien, provoquant un grognement commun. Il le regarda dans les yeux malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, certain qu'il pouvait y lire l'envie qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il enfonça son index et son majeur dans sa bouche pour en violer l'entrer, pour profaner son palais, pour forcer sa belle gueule à se soumettre.

-Je vais t'envoyer percuter les étoiles Cook, ronronna-t-il en lui donnant un coup de reins sec, juste pour l'habituer à ce qui allait arriver. Un grognement rauque lui en donna la permission, tout comme la langue qui glissait perversement entre ses phalanges. Il en voulait encore. Le bretteur eut une petit ricanement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le Cook, sa main toujours entre ses lèvres. Il lapa tel un chat l'objet de sa convoitise, arrachant un premier gémissement à son partenaire qui avait fait glisser ses mains à la base de son crâne, emmêlant ses mèches vertes. Tu vas en devenir fou au point de ne plus savoir où tu es, au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes, au point de m'implorer de te donner le coup de grâce.

Le blond prit une profonde respiration prêt à répliquer mais Zoro lui coupa le souffle en faisant glisser ce muscle saturé de sang jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, contrôlant parfaitement son réflexe de déglutition. Sous l'effet de surprise, le blond avait resserré sa mâchoire et planté ses ongles dans sa nuque.

-Hum... Espèce d'enfoiré foutrement doué dans un plumard !, en grogna-t-il au travers de la barrière de ses doigts. Zoro acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, imprimant une cadence sage mais qu'il savait efficace. Sa bouche était d'une dextérité incomparable et il doutait sincèrement qu'une femme l'ait un jour égalé dans ce domaine. Et puis, rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que de rendre Sanji pleinement satisfait, que de lui faire oublier qu'il avait été auparavant hétéro, que de lui faire perdre le sens même du mot mellorine.

Zoro reprit son souffle en le fixant de son œil émeraude où brûlait une flamme inextinguible. Coquinement, il passa sa langue là où il savait que c'était bon, imprimant un millier de crépitements dans la tête du blond qui, étourdie, alla cogner durement le bois. Sûr de lui, le bretteur reprit une cadence buccale plus ferme à laquelle il invita sa main libre. Il était à ses genoux mais il se savait son maître; maître de sa voix, maître de ses sensations, maître de son corps aux mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés.

Sanji soupirait à chaque aller retour, cherchant en vain à retrouver une certaine contenance mais ses joues rosies le trahissaient tout comme ses ongles qui s'étaient ancrés pour de bon dans le crâne de l'escrimeur qui ne prenait jamais autant son pied que quand il ressentait une légère douleur, des plaies dont il gardait les traces avec une fierté secrète, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ces instants volés et pour se dire qu'il était le seul homme sur tous les océans à avoir possédé La Jambe Noire.

Le mordillement autour des deux doigts qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche du Cook le forcèrent à relever la tête. Il connaissait cet œil là, impatient, dégueulant de frustration. De sa langue habile, le blond jouait avec la longueur de ses phalanges, tout comme lui jouait plus bas avec son membre de plus en plus réceptif. Zoro retira ses doigts et les fit descendre le long de son dos opalin en sueur, frôlant une zone très intime.

-Fais-le maintenant Zoro, lui lança le blond essoufflé, sinon je crois que je vais en devenir complètement...cinglé, gémit-il tandis que le vert s'exécutait, dévoré dans l'instant par la chaleur contagieuse de son corps.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu me supplierais Sanji, murmura-t-il en laissant bien traîner le dernier mot, tout comme sa langue qui remontait le long de son ventre, sa tête tirée par les deux mains insistantes du blond au bord de l'implosion. Sanji ne lui répondit pas, sa tête partie en arrière, sa bouche pendante. Vision érotique suprême pour le manieur de sabres qui saisit son menton à la barbe virile et le força à se mirer dans ses yeux. Regarde-moi. Toujours !

Leurs fronts se collèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, le vert portant encore sa saveur sur chaque partie de sa bouche. Quiconque serait entré les déranger à cet instant aurait été découpé avant même d'avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Plus rien ne pouvait stopper leur instinct animal et primaire de survie. Son partenaire était monté tellement haut sur l'échelle de l'excitation qu'il était à sa totale merci, ayant depuis longtemps dit oui à tout ce que le bretteur voudrait.

Zoro se sépara une seconde de lui et alla farfouiller dans la poche de son pantalon pour en extraire un préservatif sous les yeux du blond dans un état d'inassouvissement presque douloureux. Il lui adressa un petit rictus taquin tout en déchirant l'emballage entre ses dents, rictus provocateur et annonciateur des mille tempêtes qu'ils allaient traverser ensemble. D'un pas léger, le sabreur s'approcha du corps chaud du cuisinier, lui glissant la protection entre les doigts.

-Arg, tu crois franchement que c'est le moment d'avoir la flemme Zoro ?, grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux devant un bretteur attentif au moindre de ses gestes.

-Tu le fais tellement mieux que moi, Gueule d'ange !, ronronna-t-il en caressant sa chevelure satinée dans laquelle il aimait tant se perdre. Le blond le fixa une seconde avant de se plier à sa volonté. Ses mains expertes accomplirent rapidement la tâche. Il fit traîner sa langue le long de la cicatrice du vert, lui provoquant un frémissement intense. Le bretteur alléché le fit pivoter et colla son bassin contre ses fesses fermes.

-Toi, montre-moi ce pour quoi tu es tellement doué...Marimo-kun !, grinça-t-il tandis que le sabreur s'immisçait au creux de ses reins dans une lente progression.

La main gauche du Cook se raccrocha au bois qu'il griffa, la droite alla agripper le biceps musclé du vert, ses ongles écorchant sa peau. Sa tête blonde tomba sur son épaule. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa échapper un cri sourd. Son corps était immobile, son souffle coupé contrastant avec son cœur qui menaçait de lâcher à chaque seconde tellement il battait fort.

-Respire Sanji, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, sinon je vais croire que tu veux que j'arrête.

D'une profonde inspiration il emplit enfin ses poumons tandis que son œil bleu se tournait vers le sabreur.

-Zoro, si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser à arrêter maintenant, je te tue !, lui intima-t-il tout en remuant ses hanches de manière incitative.

Zoro posa sa main contre la sienne qui se cramponnait avec force au bois de l'arbre, mêlant leurs doigts tout en approchant son souffle chaud de son oreille.

-Alors je suis ton homme..., lui susurra-t-il dans un double sens à peine dissimulé tout en esquissant un déhanchement sensuel, découvrant avec délice que le bassin impatient de son partenaire venait à sa rencontre à chaque poussée, provoquant sciemment le contact de leurs peaux dans un bruit qui mettait la fièvre dans chaque cellule du bretteur dont la main parcourait son échine en sueur.

Son dos ivoire, sa chute de reins immaculée, ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient en cascade sur sa nuque à chaque mouvement, il avait l'impression de faire l'amour à un ange, un ange déchu auquel la passion aurait brûlé les ailes. Il jurait devant tous les pirates que ses yeux n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que son blond.

-Anhh...Zo...Zoro...c'est...trop b...bon, articula-t-il avec difficulté, son cerveau peinant à formuler une phrase complète face à la déferlante de sensations qui s'abattait sur leurs épaules. Le bretteur posa sa main libre sur son front et détourna les mèches blondes de cheveux qui lui obstruait le visage. Il voulait le voir, le posséder, lui murmurer mille je t'aime de sa bouche silencieuse.

-Ça ne sera jamais trop pour toi Sanji, glissa-t-il en s'attribuant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, enroulant sa langue avec la sienne, avalant chacun de ses râles.

Leur étreinte prit rapidement de l'intensité, les coups de reins se faisant plus fermes, la cadence farouchement plus animale. Ils soupiraient à l'unisson un plaisir dévorant mais secret qui rendait leurs corps esclaves couverts de sueur.

Zoro sentait son corps peu à peu l'abandonner, lui rappelant de la plus cruelle des façons qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Et il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Les jambes du cuistot tremblaient d'une manière folle et ses soupirs étaient plus rauques. Son bras fin enlaça sa nuque, changeant l'inclinaison de leurs corps, ce qui fit grogner le sabreur de plaisir. Il posa sa paume épaisse sur son torse laiteux et la fit descendre lentement jusqu'à saisir entre ses doigts le membre qu'il avait jusque là délaissé. Le Cook en sursauta, pris au piège des sensations que lui procuraient ce corps qu'il peinait à contrôler vu ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques. De sa main le sabreur imprima un rythme identique à celui qu'imprimaient ses hanches.

Il observait avec attention le visage de son partenaire qui reposait sur son épaule. Les joues en feu, la respiration sifflante, les yeux clos...Il le voyait monter...monter jusqu'à percuter les étoiles de plein fouet. Un dernier coup de reins volontairement bien placé et le blond se libéra dans une plainte gutturale tandis que la main du bretteur l'accompagnait jusqu'au bout, ressentant chaque soubresaut qui agitait son corps frêle et qui contaminait le sien pourtant si fort.

Zoro planta ses dents dans sa jugulaire pâle, cherchant un point d'ancrage alors qu'il perdait complètement pieds, happé par cette vague chaude qu'il refusait de combattre. Le plaisir lui dévorait les reins, lui vrillait les sens, lui faisait exploser la tête. Il déposa les armes et s'abandonna en son amant dans un grognement primaire qui fit trembler ses cordes vocales autant que ses muscles.

Sanji attrapa la commissure de sa bouche et clama ses lèvres, ce que le vert lui accorda dans la seconde et ensemble ils amorcèrent leurs descente dans un baiser langoureux malgré leurs souffles toujours trop courts pour en profiter pleinement.

-Hum.., j'avais presque oublié que tu étais un aussi bon coup Roronoa Zoro, ronronna le Cook dans son oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment.

-C'est que j'ai une très bonne source de motivation Cook, répondit-il en bécotant sa nuque où perlaient quelques gouttelettes de sang. J'ai pas du tout envie de bouger, fit savoir le vert en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son cuisinier.

-Moi non plus... Au fait t'avais raison...

-Ah oui mais à propos de quoi ?, demanda le sabreur en nichant son nez dans ses mèches blondes à l'odeur si particulière dont il n'était jamais rassasié.

-Je l'aime bien finalement Mini Zoro, ria de bon cœur le Cook en posant sa main sur celle du sabreur. Je crois que ça va devenir mon meilleur pote !

-Hé, je te l'avais dit que tu ne pourrais bientôt plus te passer de moi !, se réjouit intérieurement le manieur de sabres dont la bouche parcourait sa joue jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres fines.

-C'était comment ta première fois ?, glissa le blond avant d'accepter ses lèvres.

-J'étais jeune, inexpérimenté et maladroit. Lui aussi. C'était comme toutes les premières fois je suppose, un peu douloureux et … bizarre.

-Mouais, et t'avais quel âge ? Je le connais ce type ?

Face à toutes ces questions, le bretteur se crispa légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de raconter son passé et il se demandait comment allait régir le Cook vu que la réponse à sa dernière question était définitivement oui !

-J'étais beaucoup trop jeune, pas encore seize ans même si tout le monde m'en donnait déjà dix huit, soupira-t-il en se détachant de son petit ami. Il partit à la recherche de ses fringues éparpillées aux quatre coins de l'endroit avant de sauter dans son pantalon sous le regard incrédule du cuisinier.

-Je le connais c'est ça ?

-Enfile ça, tu vas attraper la crève !, lui ordonna le vert en lui lançant sa chemise sur l'épaule. Le blond la détourna rapidement pour continuer à l'observer.

-Allez, dis-moi qui c'est, promis je le garderai pour moi et je ne me moquerai pas ! Il a navigué avec nous ? C'est pas un de nos nakamas actuels quand même ?, questionna le moulin à paroles qu'était le blond qui renfilait en vitesse son pantalon. Zoro leva les yeux au ciel face aux conneries pas possibles qu'il débitait. Le problème, c'est qu'il connaissait Sanji par cœur et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir eu une réponse claire et précise. Résigné, le vert s'approcha de lui et passa une main ferme dans sa nuque pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Écoute bien Gueule d'Ange, parce que je ne te le raconterai pas deux fois. C'était avec Saga le sabreur, mon ami d'enfance qu'on a croisé sur l'île d'Aska.

-Saga, le type qui s'est fait possédé par un sabre maudit ?, s'étonna le blond dont l'œil unique s'était légèrement écarquillé.

-Oui et Yosaku et Johnny, mes potes chasseurs de primes ne sont pas seulement compagnons de route si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui indiqua le bretteur en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-Ah oui, je vois très bien..., marmonna le blond qui semblait un peu sonné de découvrir les orientations sexuelles de certaines personnes mais en même temps, c'est lui qui avait voulu savoir alors il devait assumer.

-Mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre Saga et moi, juste une attirance physique. Je ne suis jamais resté dans une relation stable, par manque d'envie et de temps vu le métier que j'avais. Je crois que mon record ça doit être une semaine... Bref, c'est le passé. J'en ai strictement rien à faire. Comme je me fiche du nombre de filles que tu as pu mettre dans ton lit avant qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Heureusement car je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, avoua le blond dans une grimace tandis que le vert laissait échapper un léger grognement. La liste de ses exs devait être aussi longue que celle des mensonges de Usopp !

-Ce qui compte, ce sont les moments où on est ensemble et où on peut s'exprimer librement sans avoir peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Je sais que tu as découvert assez tard que tu étais gay mais...

-Je ne suis pas gay Marimo !, riposta le cuistot en pointant un index accusateur à son petit ami qui faisait la moue.

-Hum, excuse-moi Cook, mais ce qu'on vient de faire ça y ressemble étrangement !

-Je n'aime pas les hommes, ils ne me font aucun effet. J'aime _UN_ homme, c'est complètement différent !, le corrigea-t-il en effleurant la joue bronzée du vert qui ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce que lui disait le blond n'était pas des paroles en l'air mais il avait encore du mal comprendre la portée de cette déclaration qui avait une réalité que la moitié du temps, ce je _t'aime_ dont seul l'astre lunaire était témoin. Et cet homme aux talents bien particuliers me fait oublier chaque mellorine que j'ai eu la chance d'honorer, le complimenta le blond en renfilant sa chemise toute froissée.

-J'adore quand tu me dis des choses comme ça !, sourit le bretteur en reboutonnant le tissu soyeux qu'il avait auparavant malmener. Il bécotait sa bouche de ses lèvres satisfaites qui ne cessaient de s'étirer de joie. Le blond passa sa main dans sa nuque et se tendit légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait du sang sur les doigts.

-Marimo ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as encore sucé jusqu'au sang ! Bordel, et si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de quelque chose ? Tu y as pensé à ça, abruti fini !

-Tu n'as rien senti ?, s' étonna le vert en léchant la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée volontairement. Hum, tu devais vraiment être en train de prendre un pied d'enfer.

-Toi aussi tu vas prendre un pied d'enfer dans ton cul, s'énerva-t-il en levant sa jambe noire menaçante. Je raconte quoi moi si quelqu'un le remarque ?

-Pff, ils n'y verront que du feu vu le magasin de fringues que tu as sur le dos. Excuse-moi mais entre la chemise, la cravate, le col de ta veste et tes cheveux...

-Arg, tu m'agaces à avoir réponse à tout comme ça !

….

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on dorme ici ?, redemanda pour la centième fois au moins le cuisinier assis en regardant partout autour d'eux.

-Je peux m'endormir absolument n'importe où, relativisa le vert qui caressait le bas de son dos sous sa chemise, Allez, couche-toi avec moi, Gueule d'Ange !

Sanji pouffa avant de se pelotonner tout contre le vert qui l'avait déjà entouré de ses bras à la musculature imposante, refusant l'hypothèse même qu'il puisse s'éloigner de lui. Le confort était spartiate mais Zoro ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.


	2. Chapter 2 Vert Nausée

**Zosan Museum by Blackpiece**

 **2-Vert Nausée**

Bonjour et tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent !

Voici un nouveau petit focus dans la vie de notre couple, toujours extrait d'une fiction perso avec ma BFF.

Aujourd'hui vous allez découvrir comment Zoro a-t-il déclaré sa flamme à l'être aimé ?

 **Contexte :** Les Mugiwara viennent de recruter Jewelry Bonney après l'avoir délivrée de l'emprise de Barbe Noire sur une certaine île volcanique. Ace fait partie de l'équipage et n'est pas mort à Marineford. Bonne lecture !

...

Roronoa Zoro était assis seul. L'agitation due à la petite fête improvisée en l'honneur de Bonney l'agaçait et il était venu se réfugier dans la cuisine, seul endroit isolé où personne viendrait l'enquiquiner, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que le cuistot ne débarque en chantonnant.

-Ah Marimo, mon petit Marimo, comment ça va ?, lui demanda Blondie en tirant sur sa joue comme on le faisait à un gamin. Visiblement, le Cook avait déjà sa dose...

-Arg, lâche-moi bordel ! Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

-Oh arrête de faire la tête. Notre équipage est enfin au complet, tu devrais te réjouir et fêter ça avec nous au lieu de te terrer ici !

-Mais je suis très content !, se défendit le vert en tapant sur son bras pour qu'il le lâche enfin. Il cherchait quoi là à venir l'asticoter ?

-Excuse moi mais c'est pas fringuant, heu je voulais dire flagrant ! Fais-moi la tête du Marimo pas content et celle du content.. C'est bien ce que je pensais, aucune différence !, le taquina le blond en allumant une cigarette. Il tira une longue bouffée avant de la recracher juste dans la figure du vert, ce dont il avait horreur.

-Ah, tu peux pas aller plus loin avec tes merdes ?, se plaignit Roronoa en dissipant le nuage avec sa main droite.

Le blond le regardait en se marrant. Son œil bleu brillait encore plus que d'ordinaire sans parler de ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus, on aurait dit Ace ! Pas de doute, le cuistot était bourré comme un coin !

-Hé hé, je suppose que danser ça te dis pas non plus, l'invita-t-il en remuant ses hanches de manière incitative au rythme de la musique que Usopp avait bidouillée pour l'occasion sur le pont.

Il continua à danser tout en allant chercher des boissons dans le bas du frigo. À cet instant, le manieur de sabres ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Son costume habituel avait cédé la place à une chemise bleu ciel laissant apparaître sa peau laiteuse au niveau des premiers boutons et à un jean noir plus que bien taillé ! Bordel, il venait pas de mater le cul du cuistot là quand même... l'alcool, c'était dû à l'alcool rien de plus. De toutes façons, quand on le regardait, qu'on soit homme ou femme, ce type était une vraie invitation à la débauche.

-Oh, je te parle Marimo ! Pff, je vais finir par croire que tu es une vraie plante verte car à ne pas décoller de ta chaise comme ça, tu vas finir par prendre racine !

-J'aime pas danser ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre d'abord !

-J'essaie d'être sympa, de discuter. Tu sais, ça se fait entre gens civilisés !

-Je croyais que tu me détestais !, lui fit remarquer le vert.

Il faut dire que les seules fois où il avait eu une conversation avec le blond, c'était quand il était dans un état d'ébriété avancée. Sinon, il évitait toutes confidences qui aurait pu se transformer en arme verbale quand ils en venaient à se balancer les pires horreurs à la tête.

-C'est pas que je te déteste, c'est juste que tu as le don de m'énerver comme personne. Je peux pas l'expliquer, c'est presque instinctif, expliqua-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière pour recracher sa fumée. À cet instant, Zoro le trouva foutrement sexy, allez savoir pourquoi.

-C'est réciproque Cook !, lui renvoya le bretteur en finissant son énième chope de rhum qui n'avait aucun effet visible sur lui.

Roronoa Zoro n'avait jamais été ivre de sa vie, juste un peu plus détendu que d'habitude. L'ivresse signifiait perdre le contrôle de soi, et ça, il ne ne tolérait pas, ses rêves ne lui permettaient pas.

-Ah là là Marimo, je crois que je m'ennuierai sans toi sur ce rafiot. Bon, je te laisse végéter, je vais aller proposer une danse à Bonney adorée, se réjouit le blond tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Bordel, ce mec était un vrai allumeur qui s'ignorait. Il replaça sa mèche et fit un clin d'œil au vert. C'était le coup de grâce.

Dans un élan inconnu qu'il se refusait à contrôler, Zoro le suivit vers la sortie mais au dernier moment il attrapa son bras fin pour le retenir.

-Oh Marimo, tu me fais quoi là ?, ricana-t-il tel le bourré qu'il était. Mais ce sourire laissa vite place à l'étonnement lorsqu'il se retrouva sans ménagement plaqué contre le mur, toutes les bouteilles dans ses mains tombant au sol dans un vacarme épouvantable. J'ai pas du tout envie de me battre avec toi ce soir !

-Je n'en ai pas non plus l'intention, le rassura le vert tout en posant fermement ses mains sur le haut de ses fesses pour le maintenir où il était.

Pas questions qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts. Pas maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas. Après tout, c'était comme un combat. Il allait se lancer tête baissée dans la bataille et il improviserait en fonction de la résistance de l'ennemi, ennemi qui ne bougeait pas pour le moment, comme en état de choc. Son œil bleu était écarquillé, sa bouche entrouverte mais aucun mot n'en sortait.

Le vert en profita pour attraper de sa bouche charnue ces lèvres fines tellement tentantes, dégustant cette saveur de nicotine qui lui paraissait presque familière. Le souffle du blond s'accéléra de manière perceptible tout comme son cœur qui battait aussi vite que celui d'un animal pris au piège: il était temps de tenter le tout pour le tout. Zoro lâcha ses hanches pour enlacer son cou longiligne, forçant le passage de sa bouche avec sa langue musclée par l'utilisation quotidienne du wadô Ichimonji . Derrière la nicotine, il perçut une note épicée qu'il aurait bien été incapable de nommer. Et puis ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il avait mieux à faire comme tenter d'entraîner la langue du blond dans ce baiser tant désiré. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas très coopératif, restant immobile comme l'une des poupées de Hawkins. Évidemment, Zoro aurait dû s'en douter : Sanji ne lui rendait jamais les choses faciles que ce soit dans la vie ou au combat alors il n'allait certainement pas s'adoucir lorsque le vert lui volait un baiser.

Mais de là à l'envoyer valser au travers du mur au point d'y laisser un trou énorme, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. C'est ce que pensa le bretteur en se redressant tant bien que mal, se sentant complètement brisé par le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre. Sans doutes une ou deux côtes de fêlées...

-Non mais ça va pas ! Je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de faire. Et après c'est moi le pervers, espèce d'algue dégénérée ramollie du bulbe !, l'engueula le blond en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

-Je pense que c'est assez clair comme ça, fit remarquer le vert en haussant les sourcils vu qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté possible sur ce qu'il venait de faire, autant ne pas tourner autour de pot et l'assumer ouvertement.

-Oui c'est parfaitement clair que je veux plus que tu t'approches de moi, en particulier de ma bouche et de... de mon cul Oh bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire un truc pareil !, se dépita le blond tout haut. Et puis tu nettoieras tes conneries. Ma cuisine c'est pas une porcherie. Zoro pouffa en envoyant sa tête cogner contre le sol.

Finalement, profiter du Cook dans un moment de faiblesse, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu, loin de là.

 **...**

-Alors, comme ça, tu es gay Zoro. Mais depuis quand, tu n'en as jamais parlé avant ?, engagea la conversation l'homme de feu qui vint s'accouder au bastingage pile poil entre Zoro et Sanji, prenant la place du silence pesant entre les deux hommes.

À ces paroles, le vert haussa les sourcils. De toute évidence, Blondie avait raconté à Poings Ardents ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Quoi d'étonnant, ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise. Quand l'un se faisait mal, c'était limite l'autre qui disait aïe tellement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, tout le temps, partout. C'en était presque gênant pour les autres qui se sentaient mis à l'écart quand d'un simple regard ils se comprenaient ou quand ils sortaient leurs petites phrases que eux seuls pouvaient décoder. Une amitié fusionnelle et presque exclusive.

-J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes, depuis mon adolescence. On ne peut pas l'expliquer, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Roronoa Zoro était légèrement agacé par l'ignorance de ses compagnons. Comme si un matin, il avait pris la décision de préférer les hommes...

-Tu veux dire que quand tu croises une nana canon dans la rue, tu ne ressens...

-Absolument rien, coupa-t-il le blond sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. La seule femme pour laquelle il avait eu de l'amitié était morte et irremplaçable !

-Rien du tout. Tu n'as même pas un petit regard en coin ?, insista lourdement Ace.

-Non et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que vous leur trouvez de si extraordinaire !

Ace et Sanji laissèrent échapper un léger grognement en même temps. Ils étaient pas au bout de leurs peines avec celui-là, toute une éducation à refaire.

-Un femme c'est magnifique, commença Sanji en inhalant la fumée de sa cigarette, elles ont de la grâce, elles prennent soin d'elles, elles sont douces et sentent bon...

-Mais toi aussi Sanji tu sens bon et tu prends soin de toi, laissa échapper le vert avant de rosir légèrement vu que les deux hommes le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit comme si il venait de sortir une grosse connerie.

-Oh bordel, me dis pas que t'es en train d'essayer de me draguer là, se dépita le blond incrédule en cachant son visage dans la manche de sa veste.

-Oh là là, j'aurais jamais imaginé m'éclater autant le jour où j'ai accepté de suivre Luffy. Vous deux, vous êtes juste... uniques, s'amusa Ace en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses grands yeux noirs. Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous entre-tuer ou vous passer par dessus bord.

-Recule Marimo ! Encore !, exigea le blond qui entendait bien garder ses distances avec cet énergumène qui lui rentrait dedans avec la délicatesse d'un poids lourd., Mais depuis quand tu... enfin tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

-Depuis Thriller Bark, quand tu as voulu te sacrifier à ma place. Je sais pas, ce jour-là je t'ai trouvé sexy, avoua sans honte aucune le bretteur en se tournant vers lui.

-Sexy ? J'étais couvert de sang et de poussière et mes fringues étaient toutes déchirées ! Ah d'accord, réalisa le blond visiblement mal à l'aise de savoir que c'était justement de la vue de son corps dénudé que voulait parler le vert quand il disait sexy.

-Et puis quand on s'est tous retrouvés aux quatre coins de Grand Line, je me suis rendu compte que vous me manquiez. Luffy me manquait, même Usopp c'est pour dire.

-Ah oui en effet, tu devais vraiment te faire chier sur ton île !

-Mais celui qui me manquait le plus Cook, c'était toi. Ton riz me manquait quand je devais manger la bouillie infecte de cette nana en rose et puis je me demandais ce que tu faisais, si on allait se revoir.

-Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser crever si facilement ?, réagit le blond en mordant le filtre de sa cigarette, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Zoro se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, pourquoi il parlait autant. Il fallait sûrement qu'il vide son sac une bonne fois pour pouvoir encore se regarder dans une glace et se dire qu'il n'avait pas été lâche avec lui même. Il était certain qu'il allait se faire rejeter de l'autre côté de Red Line par le grand blond pour lequel il avait le béguin.

-Mais ce qu'il me manquait le plus, étrangement, c'était nos disputes et de ne plus t'entendre m'appeler Marimo.

-Je croyais que tu détestais quand je t'appelais Marimo, Marimo ?, s'étonna le blond en enlevant le mégot de sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Moi aussi je le croyais..., laissa planer le vert en traçant des cercles sur le bastingage avec son index, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Donc si je résume, t'es tombé amoureux de moi et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me le dire que d'essayer de me violer contre un mur, c'est bien ça ?

-Jamais tu ne m'aurais pris au sérieux sinon. Tu aurais pensé à une mauvaise blague et on se serait encore disputés.

-Parce que tu pensais franchement que j'allais laisser le mec qui est censé me détester me rouler des pelles et me peloter sans réagir ? Mais je me demande vraiment si ça tourne rond dans ta boîte crânienne !, s'exaspéra le blond en écartant les bras face à la situation qui lui échappait complètement.

-J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai juste suivi mon instinct, avoua-t-il en suivant chacun de ses gestes, scrutant sa moindre réaction.

Si Sanji avait l'air si chamboulé, c'était plutôt bon signe non ? Zoro s'était préparé à ce que le Cook se moque de lui pour le reste de sa vie en lui tournant le dos avec son air supérieur. Mais il s'attendait surtout à se prendre une belle veste.

-Arg Marimo, tu me les feras vraiment toutes !, grogna le blond en serrant ses cheveux dans ses poings. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?

-La vérité est toujours la meilleure option.

-Écoute Zoro, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois gay, Zoro serra son poing au bois du bastingage, c'était l'instant de vérité, celui qu'il attendait autant qu'il le redoutait, mais comme tu as pu le remarquer ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'aime que les femmes.

Le sabreur avait beau s'y être préparé, la vérité était abominablement plus douloureuse que toutes les blessures qu'il avait pansées. Son estomac se serra dans une crampe qui lui donna la nausée, sa tête tourna légèrement, l'obligeant à se cramponner plus fort à la rambarde.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir avant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule qu'il venait de briser. S'il lui avait mis son poing dans la gueule, ça aurait été bien moins dur à supporter. La douleur physique, il savait la gérer mais celle qu'il venait lui infliger était encore pire que le poignard de Mihawk en plein cœur.

Il eut des hauts le cœur qui l'obligèrent à se pencher par dessus le bastingage pour vomir ses tripes. Il fixait l'onde noire qui lui renvoyait un pâle reflet de lui même.

À cet instant et pour la première fois de sa vie Roronoa Zoro eut envie de disparaître.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3 Vert Pomme

_**Zosan Museum by Blackpiece**_

 _ **Chapitre trois Vert pomme**_

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs et gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu pour mes différents chapitre. Voici un nouvel extrait, toujours sur le même couple.

 **Contexte :** Luffy a conclu une alliance avec Trafalgar Law et son second Kidd. Cependant, l'entente n'est plus au beau fixe et un combat a éclaté entre Sanji, Ace et Eustass.

Sanji et Zoro forment un couple sans que les autres ne le sachent. Bonne lecture !

...

 _* Dans la cuisine du Sunny *_

 _-Voyons voir, il me faut deux feuilles de laurier... une pincée de thym frais... Virer Zoro de ma cuisine... Ajouter un soupçon de romarin..._

Le blond qui jusque là coupait tranquillement ses légumes se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, et encore plus au moment où il sentit le souffle chaud du bretteur dans sa nuque et ses bras musclés s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Bon sang, tu peux pas te contrôler un peu ! J'ai pas le temps là, j'ai le repas à préparer au cas où ton cerveau ne l'aurait pas remarqué !

-M'en fous, le snoba le sabreur qui respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur addictive de ses cheveux qui le mettait à chaque fois en transe.

-Et si quelqu'un arrive ! Tu y a pensé à ça ?, se défendit le cuisinier qui essayait en vain de se défaire de son emprise.

-M'en fous, répéta le vert qui préférait de loin ancrer sa bouche dans son cou pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qui n'était pas caché par cette fichue chemise, Je leur dirai que c'est de ta faute, que tu es le pire aphrodisiaque de toute la terre... Quand tes fringues sont déchirées, soupira-t-il en glissant son doigt dans le trou à la manche de sa veste, Quand tu es couvert de poussière et de sueur...Quand tu es complètement décoiffé...Quand il y a du sang sur ta belle gueule, grogna-t-il tout en faisant disparaître avec sa langue le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de la pommette du blond égratignée lors du combat, Et puis je l'aime trop...bien trop...beaucoup trop...

Le cuistot tourna son œil noir vers lui, agacé et curieux à la fois de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Ton joli petit cul qui me nargue toute la journée, qui bouge devant mes yeux sans que je puisse le toucher, gronda-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, ses mains de plus en plus baladeuses sur les fesses fermes du cuistot. C'est juste insupportable.

Sanji avait stoppé toute activité sur le plan de travail, trop choqué par le plan que Zoro lui faisait. Il serra plus fort le couteau qu'il tenait négligemment dans sa main et il se retourna d'un mouvement si brusque que la lame entra en contact avec la gorge du manieur de sabres stoïque qui le narguait de son petit rictus habituel.

-Marimo, excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas encore capable de me déplacer sans mon cul. Et puis là je ne suis pas en train de t'aguicher comme ton cerveau dérangé le pense, j'essaie juste de cuisiner ! Alors, t'es mignon, vas prendre une douche froide.

-Hum, très tentant si tu m'accompagnes Cook..., le provoqua-t-il en remettant ses mains avides exactement à l'endroit d'où elles avaient été délogées par le cuisinier qui pestait tout bas sur _les Marimos bien trop collants à l'heure des repas._

-Lâche tout de suite mon cul ! Une douche, une sieste, la causette avec tes haltères, n'importe quoi, je m'en tape mais tu te démerdes pour me foutre Mini Zoro en hibernation ! Pense à un truc moins stimulant, je sais pas moi Mamie Kokoro en sirène ! Ça devrait le calmer ça Mini Zoro !, pouffa le blond au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il avait horreur qu'on vient lui chercher des poux dans la tête … ou ailleurs quand il avait un plat sur le feu. Il poussa un grand coup Zoro et se remit au travail.

-J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, le romarin !, se souvint-il en s'étirant pour attraper la dite épice impeccablement étiquetée et rangée sur l'étagère. Il en parsema son plat qui commençait à avoir fière allure. Il eut à peine le temps de ranger le bocal qu'il se sentit de nouveau pris au piège dans l'étau que formaient les bras du bretteur qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

-Tu vois, c'est exactement de ce genre de trucs dont je parle... Tu peux me mettre autant de Mamies Kokoro que tu veux. Tant que tu seras là à t'étirer comme un chat devant moi, je ne verrai que toi. Et je ne bougerai pas d'un centimètre tant que je serai pas certain que tu viendras me retrouver dans la cale au coucher du soleil.

Le blond qui s'était remis à débiter ses légumes planta de rage son couteau dans la planche à découper. Zoro avait une volonté de fer et quand il avait ce petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres, c'était encore pire !

-Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?, questionna le sabreur en collant son bassin contre la ligne fine de Sanji pris en sandwich entre le plan de travail et ce truc vert tenace et chaud comme la braise dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

-Arg, si tu me lâchais la grappe, j'irais plus vite !

-Je te trouble, c'est ça ? Hum... c'est un très bon début... En plus j'ai prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour toi ce soir, glissa-t-il d'une voix charmeuse dans l'oreille du cuisinier qu'il s'amusait à grignoter en guise d'apéritif.

-Marimo ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette histoire de menottes, grommela le blond tandis que l'escrimeur cachait un petit sourire coquin dans sa nuque chaude. L'attacher, ça restait une option plus que tentante...

-Rien à voir avec ça Cook et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer... Alors combien de temps tu vas encore me faire languir ?

-Disons deux heures, minimum.

-Deux heures ?, s'éberlua Zoro pour qui chaque minute semblait déjà une éternité.

-Il me reste à faire cuire la viande pour Luffy et Ace, l'assiette spéciale pour Chopper, le thé à la vanille pour ma Robin d'amour, sans oublier les pommes pour Nami chérie. Alors au lieu de me retarder, tu ferais mieux de...de m'aider tiens, ça changerait !

-Moi ? T'aider ?, s'étonna l'escrimeur qui avait l'impression d'avoir mis le pied dans le piège qu'il avait lui-même tendu.

-Tu arrives à trancher n'importe quoi alors normalement une carotte..., en déduit le blond en lui fourrant le dit légume dans la main gauche et un couteau dans la droite.

-Tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu me disais de t'aider, dit le vert quelque peu décontenancé. Devant l'évidence et l'absence de réponse, il prit possession de la planche à découper tout en observant l'outil tranchant dans sa main.

-Hum, je suis habitué à des lames bien plus longues !

-Allons Marimo chéri, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte..., lui susurra le blond d'une voix sensuelle qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

-Pff, c'est bien toi qui peux me dire ça tiens, bredouilla-t-il légèrement rosi en commençant à découper les légumes.

Après tout, ça ne devait pas être bien sorcier. Un couteau, c'était comme un sabre version miniature et si Blondie en était capable, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui échoue. Il fut vite sorti de ses pensées par le bruit régulier d'une lame à ses côtés. Avec vitesse et une dextérité sans faille, Sanji débitait des tranches parfaitement égales qu'il jetait dans la marmite. Le vert revint à son travail à lui et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une grande réussite : chaque rondelle était différente de la précédente et il dut se concentrer mille fois plus pour réussir deux tranches quasi identiques. Une goutte de sueur avait même coulé sur son visage de nouveau tourné vers le blond, comme fasciné par ces mains qui agissaient de manière quasi automatique. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel.

-Tu aurais fait un excellent sabreur, lui avoua-t-il du bout de ses lèvres conquises.

-Toi par compte, tu me fais un cuisinier merdique ! Regarde-moi un peu ce boulot, c'est bien trop épais. Recommence ! Mets-les en lamelles !

Le sabreur souffla avant de se remettre au travail, tentant de transformer les rondelles ratées en lamelles potables.

-Arrête !, le stoppa net le cuisinier, c'est plus des lamelles mais du vermicelle tes carottes, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse avec des trucs pareils ?, l'engueula-t-il en lui secouant devant les yeux un morceau de ce qui s'était un jour nommé carotte, Un pomme ? Tu crois que t'es capable de me couper une pomme en quatre ?

-Mouais, je crois que je peux, lui signifia-t-il en hochant la tête. Zoro rinça sa lame et se mit à couper la dite pomme bien rouge. Le blond l'arrêta de nouveau. Oh bon sang qu'il pouvait être maniaque celui là !

-Mais il faut l'éplucher avant ! Ma parole, il faut vraiment tout te dire. Pff, je vais le faire car il va y avoir plus d'épluchures que de pomme dans peu de temps si je te laisse faire, se résigna-t-il en se positionnant derrière le bretteur, ses bras se glissant de chaque côté de son buste. Tu vois, pas besoin de forcer, la lame glisse toute seule.

A vrai dire, Zoro s'en foutait pas mal de la lame, et encore plus de la pomme. Il était trop focalisé sur le corps de Sanji qui épousait la forme du sien, par son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, par le timbre de sa voix caressante.

\- Voilà, tu peux les couper maintenant. Tu vas y arriver ?

-Montre-moi !, avaient formulé les cordes vocales du bretteur qui en prit vraiment conscience au moment où la main du blond s'était posé sur la sienne.

-Tiens bien ton couteau et laisse-toi faire, lui susurra Sanji qui dirigeait d'une main de maître chacun des mouvements du vert.

Zoro voyait les fruits être rapidement découpés par sa propre main qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Cette sensation étrange le transporta au point de fermer les yeux. Perdre la maîtrise de son corps, ça lui ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé mais là bizarrement, il ne cherchait pas à lutter pour reprendre le dessus. Non, il était bien et en confiance. Sa tête bascula à arrière contre l'épaule du blond dont il embrassa la mâchoire.

-Sanji..., soupira-t-il de plaisir au creux de son oreille.

-Hum ?, demanda innocemment le blond pas si innocent que ça qui était occupé à faire couper la dernière pomme à leurs mains unies.

Quel allumeur celui-ci avec son air de ne pas y toucher. Quel emmerdeur à ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Quel canon lorsqu'il était dans son élément.

-Il faut les faire fondre un peu maintenant, murmura-t-il soudain. Il n'y avait pas que les pommes qui étaient en train de fondre... Zoro sentit son corps fin se décoller un peu du sien. Aussitôt, il enlaça sa nuque pour le retenir.

-Sanji..., murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres qui restaient désespérément closes.

-Oi Marimo, je vais juste chercher une casserole, je vais pas m'envoler !

Le vert se gratta la tête, se sentant légèrement ridicule de l'avoir retenu. Comment lui avouer que trois pas, c'était déjà trop loin, qu'il aurait pu rester contre lui des heures sans bouger d'un pouce. C'était peut-être débile, digne d'une adolescente fleur bleue mais c'était la pure vérité.

-Tiens, mets tes pommes là dedans et fais-les légèrement caraméliser. Cinq minutes pas plus ! Si t'as un soucis je suis pas loin, je fais cuire la viande !, lui indiqua le blond en lui montrant sa poêle.

-Sanji..., gronda-t-il tout en balançant les fruits dans le récipient en métal.

 _Touche-moi, embrasse-moi, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi mais ne me laisse pas comme ça car sinon je ne répond plus de rien et ..._

-Les pommes Zoro, les pommes !, lui rappela le blond cruel qui ignorait volontairement ses appels de détresse. Le bretteur se saisit d'une spatule et se mit à touiller distraitement le contenu du plat sur le feu. Il était bien trop occupé à détailler chacun des gestes du blond, à imaginer ses mains habiles ailleurs que dans une cuisine, à savoir de préférence sur son corps en braises qui n'attendait que ça...

-Hum. Ça ne sentirait pas le cramé par hasard ?, lui lança le blond légèrement alarmé par l'odeur. Bordel Zoro les pommes !

Il se précipita aux côtés du sabreur et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts. Il retira en vitesse la casserole du feu. C'était un vrai carnage.

-C'est ça que tu appelles tourner délicatement ? Pfff, c'est de la vraie compote tes pommes et en plus ça a pris au cul. Marim...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Zoro avait déjà encadré son visage de ses mains puissantes tandis sa langue avait forcé la barrière de ses lèvres. Le sabreur en soupira de bonheur, cherchant à lui faire partager son envie. Mais l'index du blond apparemment peu réceptif se posa entre leurs bouches.

-Sanji..., se languit le manieur de sabres en mordillant ses phalanges offertes.

-Chut, voilà quelqu'un !, l'avertit le cuistot qui avait toujours eu l'ouïe fine pour ce genre de choses. En effet, de drôles de petits pas ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher jusqu'à ce que sans surprise, la porte s'ouvre sur le petit renne Tony Tony Chopper.

-Hum, ça sent drôlement bon là dedans !, se réjouit-il alors que son estomac se mettait à grogner, désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer pour voir si le dîner était prêt. Et puis je voulais emmener l'assiette de Vidia à l'infirmerie.

-Tu peux appeler les autres, le dîner est servi, indiqua le cuisinier qui avait dressé d'un claquement de doigts presque toutes les assiettes.

-Heu mais Zoro, tu cuisines toi aussi ?, remarqua le renne de sa voix curieuse.

-Law m'a demandé de garder un œil sur ce truc blond intenable qui se jette sur tout ce qui bouge !, mentit à moitié le vert accoudé au plan de travail.

-Tu peux parler tiens !, marmonna le dit truc blond dans un sourire à tomber.

Bordel, il allait pas se coucher ce foutu soleil qu'enfin ils puisse abuser de lui !

-C'est vrai que les bateaux sont vraiment en piteux état ! Ace et Sanji n'y ont pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, fit remarquer le renne d'un ton qui se voulait moralisateur.

-Un combat est un combat Chopper et Kidd l'a bien cherché ! Si je pouvais le...

-Je vais aller chercher les autres je crois, s'éclipsa le petit médecin en voyant que le blond était toujours aussi remonté contre l'homme de métal.

-Tu lui as fait peur je crois Cook !, ricana Zoro en s'approchant de nouveau de Sanji.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule frêle pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le blond s'affairait à essayer de rattraper la compote.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Goûte !, l'invita le blond en glissant son index dans sa bouche.

À ce moment précis, Zoro eut l'impression que ses jambes l'abandonnaient et qu'un précipice s'ouvrait dans le sol, précipice des sens dans lequel il voulait sauter à pieds joints quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.

-Alors, c'est bon Marimo ?, le provoqua-t-il dans un rictus, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser davantage les flammes qui dévoraient déjà l'échine suintante de désir du sabreur.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

-Hum, un compliment de ta part sur mes plats, c'est tellement rare !, le taquina le blond qui avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne parlait pas de sa cuisine. Ce soir quand tout le monde sera couché on se retrouve cale zéro et j'espère que ta surprise vaut les risques que je vais prendre pour m'éclipser de la chambre des garçons.

-Hum... Je vais te faire prendre le pied de ta vie, Cook !, lui ronronna le vert d'une voix câline en effleurant une dernière fois sa nuque : Chopper était de retour...

Roronoa Zoro ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sourire niais de se dessiner sur son visage, ce qui fit d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils d'étonnement du médecin de bord. _Est-ce-que Zoro était dans son état normal ?_ Il ne le savait pas lui même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte que la nuit tombe.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Rouge Passion

_**Zosan Museum by Blackpiece**_

 _ **Chapitre quatre : Rouge passion**_

Voici un nouvel extrait concernant notre couple favori. Warning pour Lemon.

 **Contexte :** Ce chapitre est la suite des précédent, nos amants devant se retrouver dans la nuit. Quelques mois auparavant a eu lieu une altercation entre les Mugiwara et l'équipage de Barbe Noire. Roronoa Zoro y a été gravement blessé. Bonne lecure !

À pas de loup, Sanji entra dans la cale numéro zéro, lieu où son rendez-vous clandestin avec l'escrimeur avait été fixé. Il referma précautionneusement la porte avant de s'avancer vers le corps immobile de son compagnon allongé le ventre contre une couverture jetée négligemment sur le sol éclairé par une lanterne à la flamme faible. Le cuisinier eut un petit sourire avant de quitter ses chaussures et de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le parquet, oubliant dans la minute le bruit assourdissant des roues à aube qui tournaient à plein régime pour compenser la perte des voiles suite à la grosse bagarre contre cet enfoiré de Eustass Kidd. Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à épouser la silhouette du sabreur torse nu qui avait jeté sa robe verte dans un coin de la pièce, tout comme ses bottes et ses sabres qui reposaient contre le mur.

Zoro dormait et il comptait bien le réveiller... à sa façon. Coquinement, il commença à embrasser le creux de ses reins, son palais s'emplissant de la saveur âpre de sa peau. Sa bouche fit un léger crochet vers la gauche, embrassant tendrement la zone sensible barrée de sa plus récente cicatrice. Son dos tanné se souleva légèrement brisant le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Son corps était tellement calme, beaucoup trop calme et Sanji se promit de faire en sorte que cela ne dure pas. Sa langue retraça chaque vertèbre avec une lenteur folle, comme si il voulait humidifier chaque centimètre de son épiderme. Une fois arrivé dans sa nuque, il s'empressa de souffler l'air contenu dans ses poumons en plein dans le pavillon de l'oreille du vert qui ne tarda pas à réagir, les frissons de son épiderme ayant annoncé sa sortie des bras de Morphée.

-Hum Sanji, se réveilla finalement le bretteur en frottant son œil ensommeillé. Putain je me suis endormi à force de t'attendre. Tu foutais quoi bon sang ?

-Je sais me faire désirer, murmura-t-il tout en embrassant sa joue fâchée. C'est à cause de Long Pif. Il m'a fait la morale comme quoi je voulais sa mort, etc... Tu connais Usopp quand il commence à parler. J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais fermer sa satanée bouche. J'ai failli l'assommer pour qu'il s'endorme !

-Putain lui il a le don pour nous pourrir nos soirées !, s'agaça Zoro qui n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa patience avait des limites. Il avait déjà pris sur lui plusieurs fois pour ne pas aller kidnapper le cuisinier dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant que t'es là, sous entendit le vert en passant son bras autour de la nuque du blond qui surplombait son dos.

Il tourna la tête pour effleurer la bouche du cuisinier qui prit l'initiative de souder leurs lèvres avides de contact. Tout deux avaient encore en tête le petit échauffement qu'ils avaient eu dans la cuisine, bien trop peu pour satisfaire leur libido de pirates endurants. Sanji glissa sa langue joueuse sur les lèvres charnues du sabreur impatient. Il en traça méticuleusement les contours, les humectant de sa salive avant de souffler dessus, tel l'aguicheur qu'il était. Le vert senti un frisson parcourir son échine au contact de cet air frais qui agaçait sa chair.

-Hum...Sanji...ta bouche, grogna-t-il en rapprochant leurs visages.

Il voulait ce baiser, il l'attendait depuis des heures. Le blond le fusilla de son œil bleu puis attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il la mordilla gentiment jusqu'à ce que Zoro sente un léger picotement sous sa peau et en soupire de ravissement. N'y tenant plus, il introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres du blond qui l'accueillirent de la plus belle des façons, suçotant son appendice humide, se désaltérant de sa salive.

Zoro ne put retenir un nouveau grognement. Si il continuait à le chauffer comme ça, il allait abuser de lui sans préavis ! Le vert se retourna dans un mouvement habile, sa langue toujours à la merci du blond qui l'aspirait tel un bonbon à la saveur piquante. Ses mains épaisses s'infiltrèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux pour forcer le baiser tandis que leurs bassins entraient en contact.

Bordel, le vert aurait triplé sa dette pour passer ses journées enfermé dans les cales avec un tel stimulant. Il hissa entre ses dents en sentant le ceinturon en métal de son partenaire frotter contre sa virilité et glacer la peau nue de son ventre. Les idées de Zoro étaient de moins en moins claires, son cerveau moins bien irrigué vu que tout son sang s'était concentré dans le bas de son corps. Le blond ricana dans sa barbe, brisant leur baiser pour le fixer, un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres sur lesquelles il passait sa langue pour essuyer toute trace de salive.

-Déjà ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de t'agacer un peu Marimo chéri !, s'amusa le Cook en effectuant une ondulation plus qu'appuyée sur son membre tendu.

Le bassin du bretteur se leva sous la pression, un gémissement prenant toute sa liberté. Pour un instant seulement car le cuistot posa un doigt dissuasif sur sa bouche.

-Tu ne tiens pas à ce que Usopp ou Chopper débarquent. Il est hors de question qu'ils viennent nous interrompre avant que j'ai découvert ma surprise, sourit-il, haussant son sourcil enroulé en constatant que le vert avait fait glisser son doigt dans sa bouche et le suçait avec avidité. Pour toute réponse, Zoro le tira par sa cravate pour coller leurs fronts et mêler leurs langues une nouvelle fois.

-Dessape-moi Cook, exigea-t-il en collant ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire, accentuant leurs frictions. Sanji écarquilla les yeux devant cette incohérence.

-Comment tu veux que je vire tes fringues si tu me retiens contre toi ?, fit-il valoir en arquant son sourcil unique. Mais rapidement l'incrédulité fit place à la malice : il avait une idée perverse et le vert le savait rien qu'à la lueur dans son œil clair.

Les doigts du cuisinier ne tardèrent pas à retracer le contour de ses pectoraux, taquinant ses tétons au passage, pour finalement se glisser machiavéliquement sous son haramaki dans lequel il farfouilla jusqu'à trouver la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Grouille-toi Sanji, j'en peux plus, haleta Zoro en sentant ses phalanges approcher de son membre au confinement presque douloureux. Le blond fit taire son impatience en passant son index sur toute la longueur de son érection au travers du tissu. Les hanches du bretteur s'affolèrent une seconde, tout comme ses cordes vocales qui produisirent un léger écho dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi ? On a tout notre temps Zoro. Je suis un cuisinier qui savoure tous ses plats. Et tu es de loin...baiser sur le ventre...mon plat favori... coup de langue dans le nombril...alors j'ai bien l'intention... mordillement des abdominaux... de te goûter...suçotement du sein...et de te savourer entièrement...coup de dents... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule miette de toi.

La bouche de Zoro n'arrivait pas formuler la moindre réponse, trop occupée à tenter de filtrer ses soupirs de moins en moins discrets. Ses joues s'étaient enflammées tout comme son bas ventre au moment même où la main du blond avait emprisonné son membre qui avait tressauté au premier contact entre leur deux peaux.

-San...Sanji, geignit-t-il en empoignant sa nuque blonde, exigeant un regard de sa part.

La Jambe Noire s'étira de toute sa longueur, initiant un baiser frénétique alors que sa main continuait son exploration tellement coquine que le vert en tremblait.

-Hum ?, l'interrogea le cuisinier, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris son appel. Zoro profita de cette proximité pour faire péter les boutons de sa chemise qui ne s'ouvrait pas assez vite à son goût. Bizarrement, le blond ne se plaignit pas. Il se contenta de desserrer son nœud de cravate et de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce. Le manieur de sabres fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules frêles et commença à attraper chaque centimètre de peau que leur position lui permettait.

-Tu me fais complètement perdre la tête Cook, dit-il, avouant sa faiblesse, lui habituellement invulnérable.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin.., lâcha-t-il dans un sous entendu coquin tout en redescendant entre les jambes du bretteur qui avait du mal à avaler sa salive.

Ce fut pire lorsque son haramaki fut descendu, suivi de près par son pantalon. Le vert se cambra en sentant l'air frais contre son sexe. Sanji en profita pour se débarrasser de ces deux morceaux de tissu encombrants. Il garda une main sur sa jambe, caressant la peau offerte du bretteur trop épris pour montrer la moindre résistance. Et ce n'était certainement pas la bouche du blond narguant l'intérieur de sa cuisse qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Zoro avait le souffle court, ses yeux observant avec délice le moindre geste de son partenaire qui se révélait être extrêmement doué de sa bouche, bouche qui arrivait maintenant à hauteur de son aine.

À son plus grand étonnement, le blond lécha toute la longueur de son sexe, l'humidifiant de sa salive avant de souffler dessus. Un courant d'air parcourut la virilité du bretteur dont les reins frissonnèrent, ses hanches se soulevant de manière involontaire. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Les effleurement du blond étaient foutrement efficaces et il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que ça allait être quand il allait établir un vrai contact buccal, d'ailleurs son cerveau n'était plus en état de penser, tout comme son corps qui refusait de lui obéir.

-Sanji..., soupira-t-il pour le supplier d'arrêter, de continuer, il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire tout en jouant avec sa virilité qu'il passait coquinement sur ses lèvres, les picotements de son bouc lui faisant creuser les reins.

Sanji entrouvrit la bouche devant les yeux du bretteur qui imaginait déjà la chaleur de son palais l'envahir mais la refermant au dernier moment pour à la place souffler tout l'air de ses poumons sur la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie. Zoro grogna perdu entre volupté et frustration avant de s'accrocher des deux mains au crâne de son tortionnaire. Si il continuait comme ça, il y avait un risque qu'il se retrouve avec quelque chose d'assez encombrant dans le fond de la gorge. Le bassin du sabreur se souleva de manière incontrôlable à l'instant même où les lèvres du Cook se familiarisèrent avec l'humidité caractéristique de son sexe impatient. Un baiser, rien de plus.

-Sanji..., grinça-t-il d'un œil désespéré tandis que le blond le goûtait du bout de la langue tel une sucrerie délicieuse.

-Hum Zoro, t'es encore meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé, le provoqua-t-il en faisant tournoyer son appendice buccale d'une telle manière que Zoro s'en cambra, ses mains se cramponnant de détresse à ses mèches blondes.

Les battements cardiaques du manieur de sabres martelaient sa cage thoracique qui se soulevaient de manière désordonnée tant ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à ventiler correctement. Une violente asphyxie dans laquelle il aimait se perdre, son cerveau saturé de sensations toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

-Tu sais Zoro, j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie alors si je m'y prends mal..., balbutia le cuisinier dont le souffle chaud caressait son sexe avide d'attentions. Le sabreur lui adressa un petit sourire en coin tout en tirant sur son crâne pour l'attirer vers lui.

-Alors continue à être maladroit comme ça Gueule d'Ange, haleta le vert en goûtant sa bouche qui était déjà contaminée par son propre corps.

Encouragé par ses paroles, le blond lui adressa un petit sourire taquin qui disparut au moment même où sa langue se posa dans le sillon de la cicatrice qui barrait le torse de son partenaire. Sanji suivit cette voie toute tracée pour redescendre entre les jambes d'un bretteur aux anges.

Il déposa un chapelet de baisers humides sur son bas ventre, effleurant du bout des lèvres la zone délicate dans son aine gauche où la peau rosée montrait une plaie pas tout à fait cicatrisée, plaie consécutive à leur défaite cuisante contre Barbe Noire. L'artère fémorale avait été touchée et Chopper avait dû l'opérer en urgence pour stopper l'hémorragie. Zoro s'en était vite remis mais avait été marqué à vie pour sauver Luffy. Délicatement, l'index du cuisinier retraça cette ligne maudite.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais à personne que ça te fait encore mal ?, le questionna-t-il tout en caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses qui frissonnaient.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça changerait ? Je n'ai pas besoin...qu'on me plaigne, et personne... ne peut... serrer des dents à ma place, gémit le vert sentant ses jambes vaciller.

Heureusement qu'il était allongé car sinon il se serait écroulé de plaisir depuis bien longtemps. Ce Love Cook savait le faire fondre comme personne.

-Hum... Moi je pourrais serrer des dents mais là tout de suite, je suis pas vraiment sûr que tu apprécies Marimo chéri, le taquina le blond avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe qui réagissait bien plus que d'ordinaire.

-Baka !, souffla-t-il en caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux qui étaient tombés en cascade sur son bas ventre, effleurant ses abdominaux offerts qui se contractèrent avec force au moment même où le Cook se décida à le goûter pour de bon.

Zoro grogna en sentant la chaleur de sa bouche l'envahir. Il retenait de toutes ses forces ses hanches qui menaçaient à chaque instant de se soulever involontairement.

Ses lèvres le suçotaient divinement, sa langue joueuse l'agaçait merveilleusement, sa gorge l'accueillait de la manière la plus parfaite. Chaque aller et retour était une torture délicieuse pour le bretteur qui cherchait son oxygène tant il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il eut une seconde de doute. C'était juste impossible que le blond sache autant de choses alors qu'il était un novice en la matière. Zoro pensa alors que les nombreuses conquêtes du Cook avaient au moins l'avantage de lui avoir permis d'observer bien des choses, et il se montrait très doué pour les travaux pratiques.

-Bordel Cook !, grogna le vert en empoignant fermement ses mèches de cheveux, dégageant son visage pour ne pas louper une miette du spectacle érotique qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux et dont il était l'un des participants.

-Tu aimes ?, le questionna-t-il en lapant l'extrémité de son sexe qui palpitait de ce traitement royal.

Le blond eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant que l'escrimeur était incapable de formuler la moindre réponse si ce n'était des gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés.

-Chut Marimo-kun, chut !, l'implora Sanji en posant son index et son majeur sur les lèvres de l'homme qui ne cessait d'exprimer son bonheur.

Comment Zoro aurait-il pu se taire alors qu'il était en train de vivre la meilleure nuit de sa vie ? Jamais personne ne l'avait emmener si loin dans les méandres du sexe, personne ne s'était soucié à ce point de son plaisir, personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme ça. Car c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait d'amour, d'amour et de confiance.

Le dos du sabreur s'arqua spontanément à l'instant même où son tortionnaire reprit une cadence bien plus ferme, emprisonnant son corps dans l'étau brûlant qu'était sa bouche toujours plus vicieuse. Un râle s'éleva dans la pièce, puis un second...

Le troisième fut stopper par les longs doigts du blond qui s'immiscèrent contre son palais, pour tenter de stopper sa voix de plus en plus forte. Il aurait plus manqué qu'on les entende et que quelqu'un les surprennent au milieu de l'acte. Les lèvres de Zoro acceptèrent volontiers cette intrusion, suçotant chacune des phalanges posées telles des offrandes qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

Ses hanches tressautèrent soudain, dévorées par les braises de ses caresses infernales. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que le feu des pieds du blond qui pouvaient mordre. Zoro avait cette sensation bizarre mais familière à la fois, celle de flammes léchant tout son être, celle qui transformait peu à peu le bas de son corps en un incendie non maîtrisable, celle qui tournait chacun de ses os en une lave épaisse et dévastatrice. Sa mâchoire se crispa autour des doigts du blond, ses mains empoignèrent ses cheveux satinés tout comme son bassin se souleva d'une manière folle, forçant la main libre du Cook à le maintenir en place. Zoro semblait aux portes de la démence, ne contrôlant plus aucun geste, plus aucune râle, plus rien...

-S...Sanji, articula-t-il à peine entre ses lèvres.

Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent et dans un gémissement sans fin, il inonda la bouche de son adorable amant qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Le corps du vert retomba inerte sur la couverture tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir comment respirer. Ses mains s'ouvrirent et allèrent caresser les joues du visage d'ange qu'il venait de maculer.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix coupable.

-Je veux tout de toi Zoro ! Tout absolument tout !, souffla le blond en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres humides, son œil clair brillant de mille feux. Le bretteur empoigna sa nuque et remonta son visage à hauteur du sien,

-Alors prends-moi maintenant !, exigea-t-il en collant leur bassins, sentant avec une certaine satisfaction l'épaisseur du sexe de son partenaire encore prisonnier de son pantalon.

-Que...Quoi ? Moi ?, s'étonna le blond qui n'avait jamais pris de telles initiatives avec un homme.

-C'est moi ta surprise Cook, ronronna le vert qui lécha les lèvres du blond avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux qui mélangea leurs salives autant que leurs râles. En amour, Zoro avait toujours été du genre à dominer ses partenaires de passage mais ce soir là, toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites avaient été baissées une par une par l'homme qui le regardait comme si il était spécial.

Sans lui laisser le temps de trop penser, Zoro l'enserra de ses jambes, croisant ses chevilles barrées de cicatrices dans son dos à la peau chaude. Son compagnon le fusilla de son œil clair où il pouvait lire tellement de chose, de la défiance, de l'envie mais aussi une pointe d'appréhension.

La main du vert descendit le long de son ventre ferme, caressa la fine ligne duveteuse sous son nombril avant de s'attaquer à la braguette de son pantalon bien trop étroit pour contenir son désir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Roronoa Zoro acceptait de ne rien contrôler, laissant tomber son masque de marbre. Il laissait ses soupirs passer ses lèvres, ses ongles se planter dans la peau laiteuse au dessus de lui, ses jambes trembler et son dos s'arquer sous le plaisir, ses larmes de bonheur perler au coin de ses yeux verts . Il laissait les mains de Sanji se glisser dans les siennes, son œil bleu le transpercer de vérité, ses dents se planter suavement dans sa nuque brune. Sanji... Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi vulnérable devant quelqu'un.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 Rouge Colère

**Zosan Museum by Blackpiece**

 **5-Rouge Colère**

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouvel épisode des aventures de nos amoureux. Toujours extrait de la même fiction. Merci aux messages d'encouragement et n'hésitez pas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Contexte : Les Mugiwara et leur Alliance ont fait escale sur l'île sans couleur. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'un cruel Amiral aux pouvoirs du Copie-fruit va venir brouiller les cartes. Les autres ne savent toujours pas que Zoro et Sanji sont en couple.

* Quelque part sur l'île sans couleur *

Roronoa Zoro avait fait une longue sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'île sans couleur n'avait pas grand chose d'attrayant pour lui et leur saké n'était pas terrible. Il s'étira, voyant le soleil encore haut dans le ciel même si il n'avait pas sa teinte jaune habituelle. Il était temps de se remettre en route mais Zoro se retrouva face à la question qui hantait son quotidien depuis des années : par où était-il arrivé ?

Il fit quelques pas droit devant lui et se retrouva à un carrefour. Se grattant la tête, il décida de prendre à droite au moment où un costume noir et un léger nuage de fumée attirèrent son attention : Sanji. Il accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

-Oi Cook, me suis perdu, avoua le bretteur dans une petite moue en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui tourna la tête l'air dédaigneux.

-Ne me touche pas ! Et ne me suis pas !, cracha le cuisinier en envoyant la braise de son mégot sur la main de l'homme aux sabres qui en grinça de douleur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ? T'es pas avec Ace et Luffy ? Vous deviez pas aller chercher le cola ?, s'étonna l'épéiste de ne pas voir Portgas traîner dans les parages.

-Non je les ai laissé entre...frères, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire pervers, et là je vais draguer alors je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes, Roronoa !, annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules tandis que Zoro blêmissait à vu d'œil, voyant une deuxième fois se dérouler devant ses yeux bien éveillés son pire cauchemar.

Les jambes ancrées dans le sol, incapables de faire le moindre pas, sa bouche avait perdu la parole, tous ses mots aspirés dans l'ouragan de ceux du blond. Se remettant peu à peu de l'uppercut qui venait de le clouer au sol, il partit à la suite de son compagnon pour lui attraper le bras.

-N'y va pas, reste avec moi ! , le stoppa-t-il d'une main autour de son poignet frêle.

-Oh, tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?, ironisa Sanji sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, énervant d'autant plus le vert qui se résolut à aller chercher lui-même un peu d'attention empoignant le bas de son visage de sa main libre.

-Regarde-moi Sanji !, exigea-t-il en plantant son œil suppliant dans celui du blond, son pouce caressant doucement la peau douce de sa joue, fais pas ça !

-Oh et donne-moi une bonne raison pour t'écouter, une bonne raison pour perdre mon temps avec un type comme toi ?, lança le cuisinier hautain en serrant le poignet du sabreur avec tellement de force que Zoro entendit ses os craquer. Il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner une telle puissance dans ses mains toujours planquées dans ses poches.

-Et les mois qu'on vient de passer ensemble, t'en fais quoi Cook ?

-Toi et moi ?, répéta le cuistot sur le ton de la surprise avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un large sourire narquois, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien à mes yeux, nia-t-il, transperçant le bretteur mieux que n'importe quelle lame.

-Si tu essaies de te venger de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir à la taverne...

-La taverne ?, l'interrompit le blond en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, j'ai déjà oublié, comme tout ce qui te concerne d'ailleurs et c'est marrant comme je me sens mieux, soupira d'aise le cuisinier des Chapeau de paille en réajustant sa cravate, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuses mais il y a des charmantes demoiselles qui n'attendent que moi sur cette île.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, si tu essaies de me faire marcher c'est raté Cook !, refusa d'y croire Zoro en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

-Alors pourquoi t'es presque à genoux devant moi à me supplier de pas partir, toi le Démon des mers. Ta tête vaut des millions de berrys et tu me l'offres sur un plateau, ricana sournoisement le cuisinier en prenant les mains du vert dans les siennes pour mieux les tordre et le forcer à s'écarter de lui, Tu pollues mon espace.

-Pourtant t'étais bien content que j'y entre dans ton espace il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-T'es tellement facile à manipuler, une vraie petite marionnette ! Je me suis bien amusé à tirer toutes les ficelles pour aujourd'hui les couper d'un coup sec. Ça ne m'amuse plus, je me suis lassé de toi. Il faut dire que t'es d'un ennui !, ricana le cuisinier tandis que Zoro perdait pied dans l'eau trouble de son œil unique.

-Dis pas des trucs que tu ne penses pas. J'ai vu tes yeux la dernière fois où je t'ai fait l'amour. On était tellement connectés toi et moi, murmura Zoro à son oreille en s'approchant de nouveau de sa bouche pour tenter de l'embrasser.

-Dégage ! Je ne serai jamais comme toi ! Tu me dégoûtes sale pédale !, l'insulta Sanji dans une moue hautaine qui le mit plus bas que terre, écoute-moi bien, tu va oublier tous les trucs débiles que je t'ai fais miroiter et que même une adolescente fleur bleue n'aurait pas avalé et mieux que ça : tu va m'oublier tout court.

-Je peux pas ! Sans toi, je suis plus rien !

-T'étais déjà pas grand chose, cingla le blond en le repoussant d'un coup sec, un grand sourire triomphant sur le visage en constatant que Zoro était tombé à la renverse suite au choc, tu vois bien, ricana-t-il fier de son coup avant de s'éloigner, laissant Zoro à terre, la bouche cousue d'un fil de désespoir, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre de rage, creusant sa propre tombe.

…

* Plus tard sur le Sunny Go *

-On attend quoi pour partir ?, questionna Law qui tapotait nerveusement son nodachi contre le plancher du Sunny.

-On attend QUI tu veux dire ?, le corrigea la navigatrice en se tapant le crâne du plat de la main, exaspérée par les retards légendaires de leur second qui s'était soit endormi bien tranquille dans un coin, soit perdu sur l' île pourtant pas si grande.

-Je me dévoue, pouffa le cuisinier en descendant du bateau.

Il s'élança dans le ciel pour mieux voir, repérant rapidement son nakama égaré.

-MARIMO !, brailla-t-il depuis le ciel pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre.

-C'est un cas désespéré, se résigna la rousse en le voyant arriver au loin.

-Et désespérant !, la ramena Usopp qui ne pouvait pas se faire oublier, impossible.

-Alors Tête d'algues ? On s'est encore perdu ?, le taquina le cuistot comme à son habitude, cherchant par tous les moyens à le faire ronchonner.

-La ferme !, gueula le vert après le cuisinier qui lui sourit encore d'avantage.

-Oh faut pas te mettre dans des états comme ça pour si peu, s'amusa le blondinet.

Il changea vite de mine lorsqu'il reçut un uppercut sur la joue gauche, le propulsant contre la coque du bateau encore à quai. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse aussi radicale de la part de son petit ami qui l'avait supplié de lui pardonner le matin même. Que lui prenait-il d'un seul coup ? Était-ce vraiment lui ?

-Arg ! Pas mon bateau !, hurla Usopp qui s'en arrachait déjà les cheveux.

-Je me mets dans l'état que je veux, Sourcil en vrille, pesta Zoro en sortant son wadô qu'il lui mit sous la gorge, quelque chose à redire ?

-Ahh c'est le clone de Zoro qui nous attaque !, paniqua Chopper en se souvenant de la force inhabituelle qu'avait eu Bepo en affrontant Lucci.

-Baisse ton couteau Marimo, articula difficilement le cuisinier en sentant le tranchant de sa lame contre sa pomme d'Adam.

-Sinon quoi hein ? Tu comptes me briser encore ?, s'enflamma Zoro qui refusait de faire comme si de rien était après tout ce que Sanji lui avait balancé quelques heures plus tôt, le laissant la tête dans le sable, la lumière lui ayant faussé compagnie.

-Oi Zoro, tu joues à quoi ?, vint l'interroger la tête élastique de son capitaine au chapeau de paille, à l'envers devant la sienne.

-Te mêles pas de ça Luffy. C'est entre ce fumier et moi !

-C'est ton nakama. Vous êtes une équipe, une sacrée bonne même et je ne compte renoncer à aucun de vous, insista l'homme caoutchouc pour lui rappeler les règles.

-Pourtant tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Si il reste, c'est moi qui me casse !, avertit le sabreur avec tant de détermination dans la voix que Luffy en serra des poings.

-Jamais Zoro, tu m'entends ! Jamais je te laisserai partir. Je suis ton capitaine et je t'ai choisi comme second. Tu es mon premier nakama et un capitaine ne se débarrasse jamais de son second !, brailla le Chapeau de paille les yeux noirs de colère.

Il descendit du bateau pour lui parler en face, déterminé.

-Et Sanji c'est mon cuisinier, celui qui me nourrit tous les jours et que j'ai mis des semaines à convaincre de nous rejoindre. Jamais je ne renoncerai à lui, avança-t-il ses arguments sans sourciller.

-Laisse tomber Luffy, pesta le blond en repoussant la lame immobile du bretteur, remarquant le léger filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge.

-Remonte sur le bateau Sanji !, lui ordonna le Chapeau de paille d'une voix sèche.

-Non je crois pas que...

-Je te dis de monter, ordre du capitaine !, beugla Luffy en poussant de son bras élastique le blond pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se débiner au dernier moment.

-Oh Sanji tu es blessé ! Il faut que je te soigne tout de suite, dit Chopper en observant le visage tuméfié du cuistot ainsi que le sang qui coulait dans son cou.

-Laisse tomber Chopper, le repoussa Sanji avant de claquer la porte de sa cuisine.

-Alors Zoro tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Où que tu ailles je te suivrai et je te ramènerai ici !, dit Luffy avec détermination, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !, exigea le capitaine des Mugiwara en regardant son second dans les yeux.

-Cet abruti m'a provoqué cet après-midi et il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Et là il me cherche comme si de rien était. Je vais lui faire la peau à ce sourcil ridicule !

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Sanji est resté avec moi tout l'après-midi. On a été cherché le cola et après on a volé à la recherche de Ace, hein Law tu nous a vu toi !, demanda-t-il confirmation au capitaine du vaisseau de la mort.

-C'est exact, confirma Le Chirurgien de la mort dans un hochement de tête.

-On s'est tous fait duper par un clone. Il y a une personne sur cette île qui s'amuse à brouiller les cartes, y compris les miennes, souffla Hawkins dans un fin sourire.

-Alors maintenant Zoro tu montes sur ce bateau sans faire d'histoires ! Exécution !, cria Luffy en chopant son second par la robe pour le propulser de force à bord.

…

* Un peu plus tard sur le pont du Sunny *

-Oi Zoro, t'es calmé maintenant, demanda Luffy avant de lâcher son nakama qu'il avait enroulé de ses bras élastiques pour s'assurer qu'il ne quitte pas le navire.

-Puisqu'on te dit que c'est Sanji !, lui répéta pour la centième fois au moins la navigatrice qui se demandait si ça tournait rond dans sa petite tête verte.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce-qui me prouve que c'est pas son clone qui navigue avec nous ?, se méfia le manieur de sabres en marchant sur le pont, ses lourdes bottes marquant chacun de ses pas tandis que les membres de son équipage le laissait passer.

-Probabilité d'avoir un clone à bord, moins de 20%, les rassura Hawkins.

-Ma théorie est sans faille, s'enorgueillit le tireur d'élite en se pointant du doigt.

-C'est bien joli votre blabla mais moi je veux des preuves !, décréta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, Oi toi, ramène-toi de suite, ordonna-t-il à leur chef en le chopant sans ménagement par un bras, prouve-moi que t'es bien Sanji !

-Zoro arrête ça tout de suite ! T'en as assez fait non ?, le réprimanda la rousse qui avait une pleine vue sur le mouchoir ensanglanté que le blond tenait sous son cou.

-Comment je m'appelle ?, demanda le sabreur à son prétendu nakama qu'il tenait par le col de sa chemise, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

-Le roi des abrutis, cracha le Love Cook qui ne comptait pas capituler face à lui. La poigne du vert se resserra, faisant douloureusement frotter le tissu contre sa plaie.

-Putain comment je m'appelle !, répéta-t-il montant encore sur l'échelle de la colère.

-Roronoa Zoro, le Démon des mers !, finit par lâcher le blond, tu me lâches oui sale Marimo ?, le pressa Sanji tandis que le vert analysait chacun de ses mouvements. Il employait ce surnom que seul le Cook lui donnait mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il l'appelait tellement souvent comme ça que n'importe qui aurait pu le savoir.

-La couleur de mon œil !, le pressa Zoro en le mettant au défit de répondre. Vu qu'ils était sur l'île sans couleur, c'était un bon moyen de piéger un usurpateur.

-Tes yeux sont verts !, répliqua le cuisinier sans broncher, perçant Zoro à jour.

-Ah ah, on te tiens ! Zoro n'a qu'un œil !, fanfaronna le sniper qui croyait tout savoir sur tout mais qui au fond n'en savait pas bien long sur la vraie nature du bretteur.

-La ferme Usopp !, le rabroua le sabreur avec un œil si noir que le tireur d'élite alla se cacher derrière Lucci, sentant que ça tournait mal pour son intégrité physique, donne-moi ta main, je dois vérifier un truc !, exigea-t-il en prenant sa paume.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques maintenant ?, s'éberlua la rousse de le voir faire.

-Sanji a une cicatrice sur la pulpe de son pouce droit, une cicatrice comme celle-ci, montra-t-il à Chopper pour qu'il analyse la nature de la balafre.

-C'est une marque de coupure, commenta le petit docteur avec certitude.

-Tu l'as eu comment ?, questionna-t-il le blond en lui montrant son propre doigt.

-Tu me gonfles Tête de cactus ! OK, je me suis coupé quand j'étais gamin, avant même d'arriver au Baratie, se résigna Sanji dans un profond soupir tandis que le vert continuait à l'inspecter en tirant sa chemise, révélant le mouchoir ensanglanté.

-Il faut chercher quoi au juste ?, retenta sa chance Usopp en mettant ses lunettes de précision pour observer de plus près leur cuisinier.

-Sanji a deux grains de beauté de même taille juste à la base de sa gorge, l'informa rapidement Zoro en détachant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-C'est bon, je les vois !, cria victoire le grand Usopp avant de blêmir.

-Et celui là, tu le vois bien, le menaça sans prévenir Sanji de son poing.

-Il sont comment tes sourcils ?, le cuisina plus précisément le manieur de sabres.

-T'as vu tes cheveux Marimo, se défendit le chef piqué au vif, mes sourcils sont parfaitement identiques, souffla-t-il en poussant sa tête loin de la main de Zoro qui menaçait à tout moment de soulever la mèche qui recouvrait son œil droit.

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça sur lui Zoro ?, s'étonna soudainement la navigatrice.

-Je le sais c'est tout, resta-t-il évasif, tu lui ressembles mais est-ce-que tu as ses souvenirs, interrogea-t-il son présumé ami, la couleur du dernier pantalon que tu as acheté ?, enchaîna Zoro sans lui laisser de répit pour qu'il réponde avec sincérité.

-Celle là, elle est trop facile Zoro, tout le monde le sait, pouffa Usopp sûr de lui avant de tirer un tête de vingt pieds face à la réponse du blond.

-Rouge !

-Ta marque de cigarettes ?, continua le vert de plus en plus rapidement.

-King Ground ! Parfois Death mais rarement, répondit Sanji du tac au tac.

-Ton meilleur pote ?, essaya de le piéger Zoro qui savait cette amitié récente.

-Short-man, enfin Portgas D Ace !

-Hé ça a l'air marrant votre jeu, je peux jouer avec vous les mecs ?, s'invita Luffy .

-Non ! Le surnom de toutes les personnes à bord ?, exigea le vert sèchement.

-Marimo, glouton élastique, la ration de secours, Long Pif, Nami chérie, Robin d'amour même si elle n'est pas là et c'est ce qui devrait t'inquiéter le plus ! Bonney adorée et Madame Shirley pour Hawkins.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, s'en amusa le Magicien toujours calme.

-Le nom de mes trois sabres et comment je les ai eu !, corsa-t-il encore les choses.

-Wadô Ichimonji, héritage de ton amie d'enfance Kuina. Kitetsu numéro trois, sabre maudit, acheté sur Logue Town avant notre entrée sur Grand Line. Tu as mis ton bras gauche en jeu pour ça. Et le vendeur t'a même fait cadeau du Yubashiri. Ton troisième est le Shuusui que tu as eu à Thriller Bark en affrontant Ryuma.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu répondre à toutes ses questions moi, t'es trop fort Sanji ! s'éberlua Chopper, ses grands yeux de peluche prenant la forme d'étoiles.

-C'est pas fini ! J'ai combien de cicatrices. Où ? Et qui me les a faites ?

-Putain tu comptes m'assommer de questions encore longtemps ? J'ai le dîner qui m'attends, ronchonna le cuisinier que Zoro n'avait toujours pas lâché.

-Je continuerai aussi longtemps que j'aurais des doutes, rétorqua sans appel le manieur de sabres, alors tu sèches Cook, enfin devrais-je dire l'avatar du Cook ?

-Bordel ! Cicatrice sur le torse faite par Mihawk quand on s'est rencontrés au Baratie. Elle s'est rouverte à Arlong Park d'ailleurs, il a fallu te recoudre. Ensuite, les deux à tes chevilles quand Mr 3 t'a coincé dans la cire et que tu pensais pouvoir t'en aller sans tes pieds, idée de génie ! Ton œil je sais pas comment tu l'as eu. Celle sur ton aine gauche c'est Chopper qui a dû t'opérer en urgence après la décharge de Barbe Noire. Il t'en a aussi laissé une belle dans le bas du dos.

-Mais c'est pas possible qu'il sache autant de trucs lui aussi. Vous avez des ordinateurs à la place des cerveaux les mecs ou quoi !, commenta Usopp soufflé.

-On est nakama oui ou non !, répondit froidement Zoro en se tournant vers le sniper qui regretta de ne pas avoir avalé sa langue quelques secondes plus tôt, j'observe chacun de vous depuis des mois et je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez.

-Donc conclusion, c'est bien Sanji en face de nous !, osa s'avancer Chopper.

-Et conclusion de la conclusion, tu as essayé de lui faire la peau pour rien !, lui rappela le canonnier tandis que le goût amer de la culpabilité envahissait Roronoa.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu te dire son clone pour te mettre dans un tel état de rage, chercha toujours à comprendre la rousse en fixant le second de l'équipage.

-Peut importe, changea de sujet le vert en relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur le cuisinier qui le regardait maintenant avec un regard empli de reproches.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes réconciliés et que je n'ai plus à choisir ?, se réjouit le Chapeau de paille en se propulsant entre ses deux nakamas, de toutes façons vous auriez dû attendre un sacré moment parce que je l'aurais fait, disons... jamais !, ria-t-il de toutes ses dents en donnant l'accolade à chacun de ses amis avec lesquels il formait le trio le plus monstrueux de tout Grand Line, allez, faites-vous un câlin !

-Ne leur en demande pas trop quand même, le restreint la rousse, ces deux là c'est le jour et la nuit et ça n'est pas prêt de changer !

-Et ben le jour et la nuit, il faut bien qu'ils s'associent chaque jour pour qu'il y ait l'aurore et le crépuscule, répliqua Luffy, laissant sa partenaire bouche bée.

-Je vais préparer le dîner en attendant que Ace et Smoker arrivent et qu'on envisage un plan tous ensemble, se défila le cuisinier en fuyant le regard du bretteur qui se tapa la tête contre le mât, s'en voulant à mort d'avoir frappé l'homme qu'il aimait.

….

* Deux jours plus tard dans la vigie du Sunny, une fois la nuit tombée *

Après un âpre combat livré contre la Marine, Roronoa Zoro fixait l'onde sombre d'un œil distrait. Il était ailleurs, dans un monde fait d'obscurité et de lumière. Lui dans les ténèbres et l'homme aux cheveux d'or, sa lueur rassurante s'éloignant de plus en plus pour ne devenir qu'un point impalpable. Il était responsable de cet éloignement. Quel idiot il était d'avoir frappé l'homme qu'il aimait ! Quel con il était de ne pas l'avoir cru.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il fit très surpris quand il vit son amant entrer par la trappe. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Allaient-il se réconcilier ou encore se déchirer ?

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Je vais prendre le relais, proposa la voix de miel du cuisinier en s'asseyant aux côtés du manieur de sabres.

-J'ai pas sommeil, répliqua le vert en levant son œil unique à hauteur du visage époustouflant de beauté de son nakama. En une fraction de seconde, il se perdit dans l'odeur fraîche mais épicée qui émanait de sa peau pâle, cette fragrance suave qui habitait chacun de ses rêves, à défaut de combler son quotidien.

-Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas toi qui as eu la queue de Drake, tu te laisses aller Marimo !, le taquina le cuisinier en glissant sa main dans la sienne. L'escrimeur se mordit les lèvres pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas endormi car même si il mourrait d'envie de ce contact, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le blond qui l'établisse, ni que ça se fasse aussi rapidement.

-Sanji, je n'aurais jamais dû...

-Chut, les regrets c'est pour les mauviettes !, le stoppa le Love Cook en posant son index sur ses lèvres désolées.

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent un instant mais chacun y retrouva la même intensité et c'est naturellement que Sanji se pencha sur le bretteur pour savourer ses lèvres sans aller plus loin.

-J'ai compris quelque chose aujourd'hui, continua le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du bretteur, un équipage c'est comme une deuxième famille et on a beaucoup de chance que la notre soit encore au grand complet.

-Mes nakamas sont ma seule famille, trancha dans le vif le manieur de sabres qui ne connaissait ni son père, ni sa mère, ni un quelconque parent, comme si toute son enfance n'était qu'un grand flou avant qu'il ne pousse les portes du dojo du père de Kuina qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

-Et nul ne sait ce qui peut nous arriver demain, soupira le Cook dont les doigts s'entremêlaient avec ceux de Zoro, C'est pour ça que je pense que j'ai été le dernier des abrutis ! Mais c'est bel et bien fini !, se fustigea-t-il, attirant l'attention du vert qui se demandait bien ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Qu'est-ce-qui est... fini ?, balbutia l'escrimeur dont le dos était parcouru de sueurs froides. Il s'était déjà fait jeter une fois par le blond, puis une deuxième par son clone. Si il y avait une troisième, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

-Fini de ne rien dire pour nous deux, fini de se cacher dans des endroits improbables pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, fini de se retenir de se toucher, tu veux vraiment que je continue la liste ?, lui demanda le blond dans une moue adorable sur laquelle le vert ne put s'empêcher de greffer ses lèvres, sentant des crépitements agiter son ventre, une fête intérieure pour ce jour qu'il avait tellement attendu, s'armant de patience lui d'ordinaire si radical. Mais c'était bel et bien révolu. Il allait enfin pouvoir être lui-même sans se soucier des autres.

-Tu sais que tu me fais extrêmement plaisir Cook quand tu prends des décisions comme ça !, le félicita Zoro en faisant glisser sa bouche dans sa nuque, repassant la marque de coupure qui lui rappela combien il pouvait être sanguinaire.

-Que veux-tu, je suis parfait !, s'enorgueillit le cuistot en s'allumant une cigarette.

-C'est vrai que t'as une putain de belle gueule, sans parler du reste. Pas étonnant qu'elles craquent toutes pour toi !, comprit le sabreur qui se mit une seconde à la place des mellorines et qui voyait très bien ce qu'elles trouvaient à Sanji.

-Oh, un compliment de ta bouche ! C'est tellement rare, souligna le cuisinier en enlaçant la nuque épaisse du manieur de sabres au sourire coquin.

-Viens en chercher un deuxième si tu l'oses, le testa Zoro en basculant tout son poids sur son corps d'apparence fragile.

-Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, j'ose tout Marimo kun !, assura le blond en posant fermement ses deux mains sur les fesses de l'escrimeur surpris d'un tel revirement.

-Tu es conscient que si quelqu'un monte à la vigie, il tombera directement sur nous deux, et sachant ce que j'ai très envie de te faire...

-Laissons-les voir !, conclut le cuisinier en posant sa longue jambe noire sur l'épaule de son compagnon dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire annonciateur de bien des choses.

TBC

N'oubliez pas de commenter ce chapitre...


	6. Chapter 6 Jaune Paille

**Zosan Museum by Blackpiece**

 **6 - Jaune Paille**

Bonjour et tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et m'ont ajouté en favoris. Vos encouragements me touchent !

Voici un nouveau petit focus dans la vie de notre couple. Aujourd'hui c'est Shopping !

Venez voir comment s'en sort notre sabreur asocial !

 **Contexte :** Les Mugiwara naviguent à la poursuite de Barbe Noire. Ace fait partie de l'équipage et n'est pas mort à Marineford. Bonne lecture !

* Au même moment sur le marché de l'île de l'Aurore *

Sanji avait profité de l'escale de quelques heures prévu sur cette minuscule île printanière pour aller faire des courses. Les cales étaient désespérément vides. une fois de plus. Et cela à cause de l'appétit dévastateur des frères D qui allaient se rouler par terre si jamais ils n'avaient pas leur dose de viande journalière.

Le blondinet soupira en se tournant vers son compagnon qui grognait dans sa barbe. Zoro était pourtant venu de son plein gré avec lui et pourtant son désamour des magasins était de notoriété publique. Les seuls lieux qu'il fréquentait pendant les escales étaient les tavernes.

-Putain, elle va se pousser la petite vieille avec son caddie à roulettes ! Parce que je vais la faire avancer plus vite que prévu, râla le bretteur qui faisait la queue depuis une demi-heure devant l'étale du maraîcher.

-Un peu de respect pour les dames Marimo !, répondit distraitement le cuisinier le nez plongé dans sa liste de courses.

-Ouais même si ta mellorine elle a l'air encore plus flétrie que les salades là. Franchement, ça se vent des trucs pareils ? 40 berrys l'arnaque quand même ! Aïe, pourquoi tu me frappes ?, s'exaspéra le vert en montrant les légumes du doigt sous le petit sourire en coin de son amant qui lui avait mis un petit coup de coudes.

-De une, on ne critique pas un membre de sa famille, Face de laitue. Et de deux, faire les courses et choisir les meilleurs produits, ça fait partie de mon travail de cuisinier. Et puis, personne ne t'a forcé à me suivre, fit remarquer le blond qui laissait passer une jeune mellorine blonde juste devant lui.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi on avance pas !, pesta le bretteur alors que de la fumée sortait presque de sa boîte crânienne.

Ils n'avançaient pas à cause de son crétin de mec et de sa galanterie à deux berrys !

-Hé la blondasse de mes deux, tu fais la queue comme tout le monde !, l'agressa Zoro en s'imposant devant l'étale, le regard noir.

Quelques murmures se firent derrière lui. La petite vieille le traita de mauvais garçon sans éducation et la blonde de connard, ce qui ne fit même pas sourciller le sabreur qui savait que ces adjectifs étaient bien en dessous de la vérité.

-Bon alors je voudrais quatre kilos de tomates..., dit-il avec aplomb en arrachant la liste des mains d'un blond bien trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, cinq kilos de pommes golden bien mûres..., continua-t-il en regardant le vendeur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, paralysé par la peur, Ben quoi ? Faut que j'aille t'aider à les cueillir peut-être ?

Le vendeur hocha de la tête et se mit à tourner dans tous les sens pour obéir aux directives du sabreur dont la liste n'en finissait pas.

-Combien je vous dois ?, demanda finalement le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez, dépité que la séance courses se soit transformée en entraînement quasi militaire.

-Ça nous fera un totale de 534 berrys !, articula avec difficulté le vendeur.

-Hein mais elles ont des pépins en or tes pommes ou quoi ?, s'opposa encore le vert qui trouvait que les produits n'étaient pas donnés, 500 et pas un berry de plus !

-D'a...D'accord, bredouilla le marchand en acceptant les billets de la main du blond.

Zoro chargea le tout dans la charrette et attrapa rapidement le bras du cuisinier occupé à faire des courbettes devant les clientes pour excuser leur attitude.

-MARIMO ! Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ce plan ?, se rebella le Cook une fois à l'abri des regards trop curieux, C'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène avec moi !

-Si je t'avais laissé faire, on aurait vu défiler toutes les petites vieilles vu que t'es incapable de t'imposer devant une putain de mellorine et de deux, je nous ai sauvé de quoi nous payer un petit coup à boire, sourit le manieur de sabres en en prenant le billet de 50 berrys des mains du blond.

-Mais, je dois ramener la monnaie à Nami chérie !, s'offusqua le cuistot en tentant de lui reprendre la coupure.

-Elle n'est pas forcée de savoir qu'il y en a, sous-entendit le vert machiavélique.

Il glissant l'air de rien sa main dans le bas du dos du cuisinier, séducteur.

-Alors Blondie, je te paie un verre ?

-Je peux pas Marimo-kun, je dois encore passer à la pharmacie, à l'épicerie, aller chercher la viande pour les frères D et puis j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, fit-il la liste en comptant sur ses doigts.

À l'annonce de ce dernier mot, l'homme aux katanas se figea sur place, sa main s'ancrant un peu plus fort sur la taille du cuisinier.

-Au coiffeur ? Pour quoi faire ?, demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Ben à ton avis ?, pouffa le blond en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'évidence de la réponse, ils sont trop longs, ça m'agace !

-Non, tu peux pas les couper ! Je te l'interdis !, souffla le vert en se mettant face à lui.

Baladeuse, sa main gauche alla se frayer un passage dans l'épaisseur de ses mèches, froissant leur satin de la pulpe de ses doigts.

C'était son privilège à LUI de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette mèche à la couleur des blés. C'était SA drogue douce lorsqu'il en respirait l'odeur par grandes bouffées pour s'apaiser. C'était son extase ultime quand il s'y accrochait au moment où un orgasme dévastateur secouait tout son être. C'était Sanji tout simplement. Son soleil scintillant, son épice interdite, son refuge secret... tout ceci ne pouvait simplement pas disparaître d'un vulgaire coup de ciseaux !

-Je suis encore libre de mon corps à ce que je sache !, se rebiffa le cuisinier pas du tout décidé à se laisser dicter sa conduite par son petit ami. Il était peut-être parfois soumis à lui mais ça s'arrêtait à l'instant où ils quittaient la couche commune.

-Deux centimètres, max !, tenta de négocier le manieur de sabres qui ne comptait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement.

-Si je t'écoutais, dans quelques années, j'aurais la même tignasse que Hawkins ou Killer et tu me feras des tresses aussi ?, prit la mouche le cuistot en se libérant de la main envahissante du vert.

-Trois centimètres ! Pas un de plus, jure-le moi !, le força Zoro qui avait passé un bras devant son ventre pour lui barrer le passage.

-Bordel Marimo, tu me les casses ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rentrer au bateau ! Je te veux plus dans mes pattes !

-Hors de questions. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour porter les courses et en plus Bass' m'a dit que dans cette ville, les femmes sont TROP accueillantes avec les pirates, marmonna le vert qui avait enfin reconnu qu'il n'était pas venu sur le marché par passion pour les légumes !

-C'était donc ça ! Tu es jaloux !, pouffa Sanji qui sentait leurs visages se rapprocher.

-Et j'assume !, répliqua le sabreur en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses mains allèrent automatiquement trouver leur place, l'une sous sa nuque et l'autre parmi ses épis dorés. Encore une fois... Peut-être la dernière.

Incapable de résister, le Cook rapprocha leurs corps grâce à ses bras qui entourèrent la taille de l'homme aux sabres. Un mordillement de la lèvre inférieure, une bouche qui coopère, deux langues qui s'emmêlent, deux hommes qui se mêlent.

-Toi tu vas récupérer les commandes chez le boucher et l'épicière juste en face pendant que je file à la pharmacie et me faire faire une coupe digne de ce nom. Je te retrouve dans ce bar dans une heure et on boit notre verre. Ça te va Zoro-kun ?, proposa le cuisinier qui pour une fois avait accepté de se plier aux exigences du vert, sa bouche coquine dans sa nuque n'y étant pas étrangère.

-Tu préfères pas qu'on se prenne une chambre d'hôtel à la place ?, suggéra le bretteur, son souffle juste à la hauteur de ses lèvres rosées, suspendu à sa réponse.

-À 50 berrys !, ricana le coq qui savait que c'était impossible avec si peu d'argent.

-Qui t'a dit que je comptais payer. On est des pirates oui ou non ?

-J'y vais je vais être en retard !, s'excusa Sanji du bout de ses lèvres qui allèrent mourir sur la bouche charnue du sabreur.

Zoro le regarda s'éloigner de lui, son œil unique caressant sa silhouette svelte.

-Et ne te perd pas Marimo !

-Et toi ne te pointe pas avec la coupe boule à zéro de Franky ou je te tue !, l'avertit le manieur de sabres d'un index menaçant.

-Oh, je pensais plutôt me faire celle de Mr. 3 !, s'amusa le Love Cook dans un clin d'oeil par dessus son épaule, mais bizarrement cela ne fit pas rire le sabreur ou alors rire jaune.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son estomac de se tordre dans tous les sens, anxieux à l'idée de perdre quelque chose qui semblait insignifiant aux yeux de Sanji mais qui faisait tellement briller les siens.

….

* Une demi-heure plus tard sur l'île de l'Aurore *

Le bretteur avait enfin terminé ses courses. Par compte, il n'avait gagné aucun bon point niveau savoir vivre ou amabilité auprès des mellorines qu'il n'avait pas hésité à doubler.

Ses nerfs sautaient sous sa peau. Où en étaient Sanji ? Allait-il respecter la règle des trois centimètres ? Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis.

Les doigts du sabreur pianotaient nerveusement sur le manche de ses sabres. Trente minutes, ce n'était pas si long. En fait si ! C'était super long quand on s'appelait Roronoa Zoro et qu'on ne connaissait pas le mot patience !

…

-STOP !, avertit le Démon des Mers dont la lame se promenait sur la pomme d'Adam implorante juste à portée de sabre.

-Marimo, tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça ?, questionna le blond qui se redressa dans son siège en cuir, levant son sourcil spiralé au travers du miroir.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses mirettes ! Roronoa s'était fait tomber son haltère sur la tête pour devenir aussi débile ou quoi ?

-Tais-toi et garde la tête droite, manquerait plus qu'il te loupe !, marmonna Zoro qui campait sur ses positions, sous le regard effaré des autres clients.

Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait le réputé coiffeur local couper des cheveux en tremblant, une lame sous la gorge qui se faisait plus présente à chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup de ciseaux.

-J'ai dit DEUX centimètres !

-Arg, laisse-le faire son foutu travail !, râla le blond qui avait accepté de faire des concessions pour sa vie de couple mais il y avait quand même des limites.

-C'est exactement ce que je lui demande. Il veut peut-être une règle pour y arriver ?

-Non..Mon...Monsieur Roronoa, balbutia le coiffeur en reprenant son peigne.

-Si c'est pas du gâchis, déplora l'homme en vert en voyant les mèches se raccourcir.

-Mais ça repousse ! Ce ne sont que des putains de cheveux !, râla le cuisinier lassé.

-Ce ne sont pas des putains de cheveux, ce sont TES putains de cheveux, Sanji !, corrigea le vert alors que l'entente de son prénom fit tourner la tête au cuistot.

Un drame failli avoir lieu, le genre de scène qui semble se passer au ralenti. Le mouvement de tête imprévu du blond fit s'enfoncer le ciseau beaucoup plus haut que prévu dans sa chevelure lumineuse. Par réflexe, Zoro empoignant son sabre et donna un coup du plat de sa lame dans le bras du coiffeur qui recula de deux bons mètres en arrière.

-C'est bon, j'ai ma dose !, se résigna l'homme au costume en arrachant la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou.

Il posa le billet sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir secouer sa tête pour faire tomber les mèches coupées. De toutes évidences, il allait falloir changer de stratégie si il voulait de nouveau savoir ce que c'était qu'une coupe maintenant qu'il sortait avec le bretteur.

-Hé Blondie, on devait pas aller boire un verre ?, lui rappela le vert en le suivant d'un pas rapide.

-Non, on rentre au bateau !, trancha le Love Cook qui partit d'un pas rapide.

Zoro accéléra le pas en constatant que Blondie ne comptait pas l'attendre. Pour ne pas de se perdre il focalisa son regard sur la nuque à la couleur de son soleil.

Soudain, le Love-Cook se figea.

-Merde j'ai oublié mes courses là-bas ! Ce sont les médicaments que Chopper m'a demandé de lui rapporter, pesta-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

-J'y vais !, se désigna le vert en montrant sa bonne volonté à rendre service mais surtout son opposition à ce que Sanji retourne dans cet endroit rempli de ciseaux et autres tondeuses, bien trop dangereux pour son épanouissement capillaire !

En voyant revenir le bretteur, le coiffeur crut avoir un début d'attaque, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un truc pareil.

-Mon sac, coiffeur de mes deux !, exigea Zoro avant de rentrer et d'attraper son butin. On n'était décidément jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

-Je prend ma retraite !, bégaya le coiffeur en tournant le panneau de sa devanture pour afficher fermé.

Rapidement, Zoro se retrouva près du cuisinier qui l'attendait bien sagement une cigarette au bec adossé contre la charrette. Sans prévenir, il lui lança le sac.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu ce qu'il y avait dedans, se parla à lui-même le Love Cook en enfournant son bien avec le reste du chargement.

Le bretteur reprit ses paquets alors qu'ils amorcèrent leurs descente vers le port où mouillait le Sunny. Profitant de la distraction de la Jambe Noire qui saluait les beautés locales, le manieurs de sabres chaparda le mystérieux sac pour savoir de quoi il voulait bien parler.

-Tu veux parler du lubrifiant à la vanille et des préservatifs ?, demanda Roronoa d'une voix forte pour bien se faire entendre des mellorines attroupées qui s'extasiait à leur passage sur la classe de la Jambe Noire.

-Range-moi ça bon sang !, s'alarma le blond en tentant de lui reprendre les articles, son visage prenant une belle couleur écrevisse.

-Une boîte de dix ? T'es sérieux là ? On tiendra jamais jusqu'à la prochaine escale !

-Donne Marimo !, enragea l'homme à la cravate, c'était déjà assez gênant de demander tout ça à la petite pharmacienne. Et je ne voulais pas passer pour un pervers en demandant une boîte géante ! C'est pour mettre dans notre table de nuit personnelle, enfin dès qu'on en aura une.

-Oh quelle généreuse attention Belle Gueule, ria le vert très observateur.

Il cherchait dans sa tête un moyen radicale de se débarrasser des femmes qui n'avaient pas encore compris que c'était SON Love Cook.

-Hum ça mérite une récompense, ronronna le vert en s'approchant de lui, ce soir on flingue la boîte de dix !, dit-il en forçant les lèvres fines du cuistot qui formaient un O, aussi surpris que les demoiselles autour.

-Marimo, si tu as des jambes, c'est le moment de le montrer. Je te laisse une seconde d'avance mais si je te rattrape, je te tue !, s'énerva le blond tandis que les deux hommes se lançaient dans une course poursuite jusqu'au port.

….

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Une petite review, ça motive toujours !


	7. Chapter 7 Bleu Océan

_**Zosan Museum by Blackpiece**_

 _ **Chapitre sept : Bleu Océan**_

Merci aux reviews, ajouts en favoris et autres messages. Cela me m'encourage pour la un nouvel extrait concernant notre couple favori.

 **Contexte :** Luffy s'ennuie...et les ennuis ne sont pas loin. Venez découvrir comment un jour ordinairement banale peut se transformer en révolution sur le Sunny Go. Particulièrement pour notre couple fétiche qui vit désormais son amour au grand jour.

 **Rappel :** Ace n'est pas mort à Marineford et navigue avec les Mugiwara dont Jewelry Bonney fait partie. Sur la route, ils ont recruté Shuraiya Bascud, chasseur de primes et ami de Zoro ainsi que Halvir, Mage aux pouvoirs mystérieux et frère de Basil Hawkins.

*Jounal de Baggy : Magazine People en vogue sur Grand Line.

*Bepo : Ours Mink de l'équipage de Law, ami de Usopp.

Bonne lecture !

Au grès des flots de Gand Line

L'équipage des Mugiwara avait mis le cap vers l'ouest, se séparant momentanément de l'équipage de Law qui était parti seul vers une île du nom de Rasek, là où se tenait une usine d'armes sous la coupe de Doflamingo. L'Empereur avait décidé de ne pas mêler les Chapeau de paille à cette histoire et de les laisser avancer sur la piste du One Piece, seule ambition de Luffy qui ne rêvait que de devenir roi des pirates, se moquant bien des histoires des Shichibukai.

Depuis ces événements, deux jours s'étaient écoulés, journées de pure quiétude. Rien ne se passait. Même la mer était désespérément calme. Une situation qui ne convenait pas du tout au Capitaine des Mugiwara. Il s'ennuyait... et quand il s'ennuyait soit il mangeait, soit il faisait les quatre cent coups ! Et son complice n'était autre que son Second.

-Je te l'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée d'aller fouiller dans la réserve de Sanji pendant qu'il s'occupe d'emporter les rafraîchissements aux filles, complota Roronoa en glissant une bouteille rose à l'étiquette de grand cru dans son haramaki.

-Vite Zoro ! On va la planquer dans le bordel de Usopp avant de se faire choper !, lança Luffy en faisant le guet tandis que Zoro partait d'un pas tranquille vers l'atelier du sniper occupé à pêcher avec le petit renne à l'arrière du navire.

L'homme de feu qui avait vu le manège eut un petit sourire en coin en se disant qu'il ferait acheter son silence en échange d'une bonne coupe de boisson.

-Ace-san, je t'ai vu !, l'interpella la gloutonne en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne, buvant à la paille une gorgée du cocktail que le blondinet venait de déposer dans une envolée de petits cœurs.

-Viens avec nous lire les derniers potins de Baggy !, l'invita la rouquine d'un signe de la main en mordillant la rondelle de mandarine qui ornait son verre.

L'homme ardent traîna des pieds mais finit par s'installer entre les deux demoiselles qui lui donnèrent le journal pour lire par dessus son épaule.

-Vous vous rendez compte ! Il paraît que Soul King Brook a reçu cent petites culottes sur scène lors de son dernier concert et qu'il a dû interrompre sa chanson pour cause de saignements de nez !, lut tout haut la fille au piercing d'une voix amusée.

-Tu m'étonnes, cent d'un coup, lui qui galérait à en obtenir déjà une !, commenta Poings Ardents.

-Info ou Intox, des oreilles auraient entendu par hasard Boa Hankok annoncer son mariage avec Luffy au Chapeau de paille, hein ?, s'étonna Bonney en se tournant vers Nami pour voir sa réaction.

-Elle peut toujours courir l'Amazone ! Ce sera moi la Reine des pirates !, signala Nami en tirant la langue.

-Et puis je croyais que les amazones étaient toutes lesbiennes, dit Bonney en gloussant, ben quoi vu qu'elle ne veulent pas d'hommes sur leur île !

-On a eu des poulpes, on a eu des poulpes !, chantonnèrent les pêcheurs en glissant le butin dans la trappe envoyant les animaux direct dans l'aquarium géant du Sunny.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout les amis mais le Grand Usopp doit aller travailler sur le Général Franky !, annonça le sniper dans un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers son atelier.

-Aujourd'hui je vais aller fabriquer des huiles médicinales !, annonça le petit renne sous l'œil indifférent du bretteur torse nu assis dans l'herbe, en train de nettoyer ses lames près de son ami Shuraiya Basud qui se dorait la pilule tel l'animal qu'il était devenu en mangeant le fruit du Serpent.

-Je vous ai vu avec Luffy tout à l'heure piquer une bouteille dans la réserve, lança l'homme ardent d'une voix forte alors que l'homme aux katanas se raidissait sur place.

-La ferme Portgas !, gronda-t-il en vérifiant si le hublot de la cuisine était fermé. Si le blond entendait, le verdoyant savait qu'il allait tâter de sa semelle.

-Un verre et je garde le silence !, négocia l'homme de feu sous le grognement du vert pris au piège.

-Trois verres ! On a tout entendu !, glissa une Nami machiavélique derrière ses lunettes de soleil près de Bonney qui tapait des pieds telle une gamine.

-Je vais chercher des verres mais pas un mot de plus !, se résigna l'homme aux katanas en se dirigeant en catimini dans la cuisine, observant par le hublot le moment où Sanji serait occupé.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens de l'observation de ce maudit blondinet qui repéra de suite son manège et ses gros sabots entre dans son sanctuaire.

-Qu'est-ce-qu tu veux Marimo ?

-Juste te voir et te remercier pour cette nuit, ronronna le vert en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, approchant son visage pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-C'est ça, prend-moi pour un flan !, coupa court l'homme à la cravate qui n'en croyait pas un mot mais qui fut forcé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le four.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le bretteur avait disparu dans un bruit d'objets qui s'entrechoquaient,

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Tête de mousse mais je vais vite le découvrir, se promit le blondinet en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la réserve.

Le bretteur de son côté se dépêcha d'aligner les verres sur la pelouse, bien décidé à balancer la bouteille vide par dessus bord pour éliminer les preuves avant que le Cook ne l'accuse.

-Magnez-vous !, lança-t-il à ses compagnons qui s'amassèrent sur la pelouse en rond autour de lui alors que le bretteur sifflait d'un coup sec et que Luffy se radinait avec la bouteille sous le bras.

-Usopp ! Viens boire un coup avec ton Capitaine !, brailla Luffy qui reçut un regard noir de tous les autres.

Zoro lui arrachant la bouteille des mains pour faire sauter le bouchon d'un coup de dents déterminé.

-Hum, ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?, demanda Bonney les sens enivrés par la bonne odeur qui sortait du goulot mêlée aux arômes de l'alcool.

-J'en sais rien mais si il y a marqué grand cru, c'est forcément bon !, pointa du doigt l'étiquette le bretteur avant de remplir les petites chopes qu'il avait trouvées.

Chacun récupéra son verre et ensemble ils trinquèrent avant de boire le contenu d'une seule traite.

-Miam Zoro ! J'en veux encore !, se frotta la panse l'homme au chapeau de paille, ah voilà Usopp !

-Ça y est, on me débauche ! Mais j'ai pas le temps mon pauvre ami ! Le Général Franky n'a qu'une jambe de montée !, marmonna le sniper.

-Tu vas voir c'est super trop bon !, le motiva Luffy alors que Usopp regardait la bouteille qu'on lui avait tendu de manière suspicieuse, reniflant l'odeur qui s'en échappait avant de hausser les épaules et d'en boire une bonne rasade à son tour.

-C'est vrai que ça a un petit goût de reviens-y !, reconnut le sniper avant d'en reprendre une gorgée et de retourner dans son atelier en chantonnant le bon rhum de Binks.

-Bascud, t'en veux ? Il en reste un bon fond, demanda le bretteur en tapotant avec le cul de la bouteille sur le bras de son ami qui se redressa, attrapant le récipient rose,

Il s'apprêtait à le porter à ses lèvres quand une main ferme lui retira le goulot des mains.

-Ne bois surtout pas ça !, hurla Sanji dans un élan de panique, attirant les regards de ses amis sur lui.

-Trop tard Sanji-kun ! Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé cette bouteille mais il faudra en acheter d'aut..., émit Nami avant de tourner de l'œil, tombant dans les pommes.

Peu à peu, chacune des personnes qui avaient bu succomba de la même façon sous le regard médusé de Shuraiya Bascud.

-Bordel Cook, ils tombent tous comme des mouches raides morts !, écarquilla les yeux Bascud qui se disait qu'il avait eu très chaud aux écailles.

Le corps des chaque personne inconsciente se retrouva rapidement entouré d'un nuage rose que Sanji reconnaissait comme la marque de fabrique du roi des Okama car oui, c'était bien la maudite bouteille offerte par Ivankov sur l'île Porcelaine que le bretteur avait eut l'idée de génie de boire.

Le blond se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas s'en être débarrassé plus tôt, craignant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains d'une mellorine ou d'un enfant innocent. Mais c'était sans compter sur la bêtise du Grand Zoro !

-Qu'est-ce-qui m'est arrivé ?, demanda Bonney d'une voix rauque en se frottant la tête et Sanji lança un regard désemparé à Bascud en constatant que sa belle combattante avait du poil au menton ainsi que des tablettes de chocolat qui moulaient son T-shirt blanc trop petit à la place de ses formes généreuses.

-J'en sais rien, ma tête s'est mise à tourner !, annonça Nami.

Elle avait perdu sa longue crinière rousse pour porter une coupe de garçon, tout comme le reste de son corps qui arborait désormais des formes très masculines,

-Mon dieu ! J'ai un pénis !, s'alarma-t-elle à la vue de la bosse qui menaçait de sortir de son bas de maillot de bain, Sanji fais quelque chose !, le supplia-t-elle alors que le blond se dépêchait de lui donner sa veste.

-Bordel c'était quoi ça ?, demanda Ace en se redressant en même temps que Zoro qui frottait sa tête lourde.

Le Love Cook se mit à saigner du nez en voyant ses deux nakama aux courbes féminines.

Les cheveux indomptables de Ace avait laissé place à une longueur ondulée jusqu'aux milieu du dos qui avait le mérite de dissimuler un peu sa poitrine généreuse mais complètement nue. Son visage féminin parsemé de tâche de rousseur et ses tatouages seuls éléments pour savoir qui il était vraiment.

Quant à Zoro, le Cook faillit passer l'arme à gauche en le voyant. Sa version féminine avait des cheveux d'une longueur impressionnante ainsi qu'un visage aux traits fins portant une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche tout comme sur son torse barré entre deux magnifiques seins nus qui tenaient tout seuls.

-Marimo, remet tout de suite ta robe !, paniqua le cuisinier en l'aidant à se rhabiller, se forçant à ne pas regarder ces deux joyaux en face.

Par tous les pirates, si Roronoa était déjà un canon en mec, son double féminin était définitivement une sacré bombe. Cette simple penser fit saigner de plus belle le blond.

-Nom de Dieu, j'ai des seins ! Et une sacrée paire même !, se palpa Ace avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour se regarder de plus prêt.

-Oi Cook, tu saignes du nez !, lui fit remarquer Roronoa, sa voix chantant dans ses tympans et inscrivant des cœurs dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je sais ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as qu'à pas me montrer tes..., balbutia le blondinet avant de replonger ses yeux là où ne fallait pas.

-De tous les trucs tordus de Grand Line, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, soupira le sabreur qui ne portait pas vraiment les femmes dans son cœur.

-Au secours ! Je viens de mater Ace !, se prit la tête entre les mains Bonney nullement maîtresse de ses hormones masculines.

-Ah les amis ! J'ai une de ces faims !, se réveilla à son tour Luffy qui avait une petite voix très aiguë, Oh, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ma voix ?

-Tu es devenu une fille après avoir bu ce qu'il y avait dans la bouteille, lui résuma rapidement la situation l'homme serpent en louchant sur son décolleté.

-SUGEI ! Je veux voir !, bondit Luffy en allant rejoindre Ace dans la salle de bain qui s'auscultait sous toutes les coutures.

-J'y crois pas comme je suis bonne en nana !, apprécia ses courbes l'homme de feu tout en félicitant son frangin sur les siennes.

-Au secours ! Chopper ! Il nous faut un médecin !, s'épouvanta Nami en marchant en crabe.

Il fallait dire que déambuler avec des attributs masculins dans un mini bikini était une mission périlleuse.

-Si je résume, Nami chérie et Bonney adorée sont devenues des hommes, compta le cuisinier en les pointant des doigts, Zoro..Oh mon dieu je craque !, frémit le blondinet complètement ébloui par sa beauté, Ace et Luffy sont aussi en magnifiques mellorines, comptabilisa sur ses doigts l'homme à la cravate qui fut déstabilisé par une sirène humaine qui aurait pu faire pâlir la Princesse Perona.

-Malédiction de toutes les malédictions ! On m'a jeté un sort et je suis en train de muter. Voilà que j'ai des roploplos et ma fière virilité a disparue. Si c'est pas malheureux ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir ! Ma vie est fichue. Jamais la douce Kaya ne voudra m'épouser maintenant !, pleurnicha le sniper en venant les rejoindre, les bretelles de sa salopette jaune cachant juste la pointe de sa poitrine fraîchement développée.

-Pourquoi vous criez comme ça les amis ?, demanda Chopper en sortant de l'infirmerie, restant bouche bée devant le spectacle de leur nakama qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

-Va chercher le Mage, réunion de crise tout de suite sur le pont !, décida le navigateur roux.

…

Une fois tout le monde réuni sur le pont.

-La priorité est de savoir si il s'agit effectivement d'un mauvais sort ou si c'est médical, émit le mage aux cheveux d'argent en observant de plus prêt la fiole rose.

-La priorité est de retrouver nos corps ! Je ne compte pas rester une seconde de plus dans la tête d'un mec !, s'épouvanta Nami qui avait le cerveau empli de pensées perverses.

-Non, la priorité est de vous trouver des vêtements ! Ace ne peux pas déambuler torse nu sur le navire et Nami a clairement besoin de sous-vêtements à sa taille !, prit les choses en main le Cook.

-Je pense loger dans un des soutien-gorge de Nami !, évalua Ace alors que le roux défaisait le lien dans son dos pour tendre à la femme de feu le bout de tissu devenu inutile.

-Pas question que le Grand Usopp s'entortille dans un de vos machins de torture ! Je vais aller me chercher une de mes salopettes d'il y a un deux ans !

-Nami comment tu fais pour courir avec tes gros seins ?, questionna Luffy qui sentait un poids lui oppresser la poitrine.

-Arrête de me les montrer Baka !, rouspéta le navigateur qui sentait une drôle de sensation dans son maillot de bain sur lequel elle plaqua les deux mains.

-Nami a des fourmis dans le bikini !, ricana la Chapeau de paille.

-Zoro, toi aussi il te faut quelque chose sous ta robe, lui signifia l'homme à la cigarette.

-Et comment je suis censé savoir la taille que je fais ?, questionna la bretteuse qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup de près.

-À vue de nez, tu fais un bonnet C, évalua le cuisinier en mettant ses doigts en forme de cercle devant le sein de la verte qui pouffa.

-Ni Bonney ni moi ne faisons cette taille là, déplora Nami en regardant autour d'elle, par contre Sanji-kun si tu pouvais me prêter un caleçon, quémanda-t-elle en penchant la tête pour avoir son attention alors qu'il virevoltait autour de Zoro et Luffy.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma Zoro d'amour ! Je m'occupe de tout !, chantonna le blond ignorant Nami.

-Oh Sanji ! Je te parle !, répéta la rouquine qui ne l'intéressait plus du tout.

-Nami chéri, je reviens dans une seconde !, dit-il avant de courir dans sa chambre et de revenir avec quelque sous-vêtements pour elle et pour Bonney.

-Comment as-tu eu cette bouteille Sanji ?, questionna Halvir, le Mage bien décidé à élucide ce mystère pour aider ses amis.

-C'est un cadeau de Ivankov, l'homme qui a mangé le fruit des hormones et chez qui j'ai passé deux ans pendant notre séparation. Il m'a offert cette bouteille en souvenir du bon vieux temps et comme je me méfie de lui, j'avais caché cette boisson en attendant de décider comment m'en débarrasser.

-C'est ma faute, j'ai merdé !, reconnut la bretteuse la tête basse.

-Comment en vouloir à une si magnifique créature !, roucoula l'homme en costume.

-Arrête de me traiter comme une putain de gonzesse Cook !, s'agaça la verte en tiquant.

-Mais TU es une gonzesse Zoro !, répliqua Usopp revenu dans sa salopette verte qui cachait mieux ses formes, bon sang, j'ai pas failli rentrer dedans tellement j'ai pris des hanches et des obus !

-Parfait pour un sniper, lui fit un clin d'œil Bascud.

-Toi, tu ne m'approches pas !, montra les dent la femme à la besace.

-Je vais prélever un échantillon du liquide dans la bouteille ainsi qu'un peu de sang de chacun pour les comparer et voir si vous avez attrapé un virus, se mit au travail le petit renne au nez bleu.

-De mon côté, je vais tenter de découvrir la provenance exacte de cette bouteille en usant de mes dons. Ensuite, je vais me documenter sur le fruit des hormones, Robin a un très bon livre sur les fruits du démon, se désigna l'enchanteur dans un franc sourire, amusé par la situation.

-Et moi, je vais aller me raser la barbe, grimaça de dégoût Bonney.

-Très bien. Je ne serai pas long, je vais voler jusqu'à l'île la plus proche pour toi Zoro d'amour !, dit-il l'œil en cœur avant de s'élancer avec son pas de lune dans les airs envoyant une pluie de baisers à la bretteuse qui secouait la tête dépitée.

-Il m'énerve !, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ne vous éloignez pas trop les amis tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement de quoi vous souffrez, conseilla le petit renne en sortant ses ustensiles de médecine.

-Malédiction ! Maintenant j'ai envie de faire pipi ! Comment je fais sans mon petit oiseau ?, s'alarma le sniper alors que le cartographe se tortillait à côté de lui.

-Et moi je fais comment avec un pénis !, râla Nami alors que Luffy lui prenait la main.

-Viens Partenaire ! Je vais te montrer !, sourit la Chapeau de paille en la tirant vers les toilettes.

-Quand je vais raconter ça à mon Bepo !, pensa tout haut le sniper en tendant son bras au petit renne qui lui préleva un peu de sang.

-Il va falloir que je fasse une perfusion à Sanji si il continue à perdre du sang comme ça, envisagea le petit renne qui savait qu'il fallait être prudent vu la rareté de son groupe sanguin.

-C'est vrai que t'es pas mal la verdoyante, la regarda de plus près la femme ardente, par compte t'as pas grand chose dans le décolleté, se moqua-t-elle en tendant ses mains au lapin qui lui passa les menottes annihilant son fruit du démon.

-Il t'emmerde mon décolleté Portgas !, rétorqua la sabreuse acide en tentant d'entortiller sa longue chevelure dans une coiffure moins gênante.

-Ton bras Zoro, s'il te plaît ?, exigea Chopper en enfonçant l'aiguille dans la veine de la femme aux trois boucles d'oreilles.

-Là, on est dans une galère, c'est du jamais vu les amis ! Sanji a le don de choisir ses fréquentations aussi !, bougonna la sniper en mettant un petit pansement sur son bras.

-Sanji n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute, reconnut la femme en vert tandis que la sniper lui collait un morceau de sparadrap.

-Oh, la belle sabreuse défend son homme, comme c'est romantique !, se moqua gentiment la voix chantante de la femme au chapeau orange.

-C'est une catastrophe ! Je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre !, déplora la femme au piercing, Où est Nami ?

-Je crois qu'elle est en train d'évaluer les changements avec Luffy, lança Bascud en s'asseyant près de Zoro alors que Bonney avait aussi droit à sa prise de sang.

-Je pense que j'ai assez d'échantillons, je pars de suite chercher un échantillon du breuvage auprès d'Halvir à la vigie. Ainsi je pourrais commencer les tests, lança Chopper qui allait passer des heures enfermé dans son laboratoire s'il le fallait.

-Les amis ! Croisons les doigts parce que si on est condamnés à rester comme ça pour toujours, je pleure !, s'égosilla la femme à la besace en regagnant son atelier la mine basse.

-Zoro d'amour ! Je suis de retour ! J'ai dépensé jusqu'à mon dernier Berry pour toi !, se fit entendre la voix du Love Cook qui arriva tambour battant les bras chargés de sacs,Tenez, c'est pour vous les mecs !, dit-il en lançant un sac de fringues aux pieds de Bonney.

-Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles !, râla la bretteuse sous le petit rire de Ace.

-Je t'ai trouvé des sous-vêtements à ta taille, signala le blond dans un sourire charmeur.

Il passa sous silence le regard de la vendeuse qui l'avait observé en train de tâter les bonnets avec la paume de sa main. Pour sûr, sa réputation de pervers allait se développer.

L'escrimeuse enleva sa robe, révélant sa poitrine dénudée, le cri d'amour de Sanji rappela à Zoro que se mettre torse nu en public n'était plus possible.

-Viens te changer dans la chambre !, conseilla le Cook en réprimant un nouveau saignement de nez, un poil jaloux que les autres voient son jardin secret, et toi Ace chérie, va enfiler un haut/ Une mellorine qui se respecte ne se promène pas sans rien ! Allez fais ce que je te dis !

-Bien-sûr Sanji-kun, lui dit la brune dans un clin d'œil coquin.

Sanji rougit et lui offrit un franc sourire qui s'effaça lorsque Zoro le tira par la cravate à l'intérieur de leur chambre.

-Va falloir que tu m'aides, parce que je ne sais pas mettre ce fichu machin ! quémanda la bretteuse en laissant tomber sa robe autour de sa taille, Oh tu m'écoutes !

-Qu'est-ce-que t'es belle Zoro !, murmura le blondinet resté dans son dos alors que la verte tournait la tête.

-Change de disque Blondie !, gronda le vert en se tournant complètement vers lui, Bon sang Sanji, regarde-moi dans les yeux, c'est toujours moi le Marimo !, dit-elle en pointant son index vers son visage.

-Mais je sais et je te trouve aussi magnifique, que tu sois en homme ou en femme, affirma le blondinet en risquant une main hésitante dans la chevelure de jade qu'il détourna.

-Me prends pas pour un con Cook ! Je vois bien que je n'ai pas un corps aussi parfait que Ace ou Luffy. Les cicatrices, ça fait viril sur un mec mais pas top sur une nana, reconnais-le, s'évalua la verte en regardant l'énorme barre qui traversait la ligne médiane entre ses seins.

-Je m'en fous de ça. Que tu sois sabreur, sabreuse, transformé en zombie, je t'aimerai toujours parce que tu es toi !, se montra rassurant le cuisinier en jouant au pinceau avec la longue chevelure de la verte qui se recula en sentant un chatouille sur son ventre.

C'était très bizarre les réactions de ce corps de gonzesse. Sa peau était si fine et une odeur presque sucrée s'en dégageait. Et puis c'était quoi cette sensation étrange de se sentir en sécurité quand le Cook était à ses côtés, sans parler de ses trois lames qui pesaient de plus en plus autour de sa taille fine. Vivement que Chopper trouve comment les remettre dans leur état normal.

-Je peux te toucher ?, quémanda l'homme à la cravate hésitant en attrapant un des soutien-gorge dans le sac neuf, retirant l'étiquette avec ses dents.

Zoro fit un petit signe de tête positif et le cuisinier l'aida à enfiler son sous-vêtement qu'il avait choisi noir et très classique. Il savait que Roronoa l'aurait tué si il s'était pointé avec des dentelles roses ou des petites fleurs !

-La vache, ça sert ce truc, se tortilla la sabreuse alors que le blond ajustait les bretelles sur ses épaules fines au bronzage éclatant.

-Attends, je vais le mettre au deuxième cran, décida le cuisinier en défaisant l'agrafe d'un geste sûr qui fit tiquer la femme aux trois boucles d'oreille.

-T'as dû en déshabiller un sacré paquet de nénettes !, soupçonna à raison la jeune fille.

Zoro sentait un peu plus à l'aise alors que le blondinet laissait ses mains épouser la forme des bonnets, lefaisant se tende malgré lui

-Heu, t'en profiterais pas un peu là, Sourcil en vrille ?

-Pile la bonne taille !, se réjouit l'homme à la cigarette.

-Baka !, le repoussa l'escrimeuse en notant que sa force masculine brute avait bien diminué.

-Le bas maintenant !, dit le blond avec impatience en sortant la petite culotte très échancrée qu'il avait acheté pour aller avec le haut.

-Donne-moi ça et fiche le camp, pervers !, le congédia la femme au Wadô en le poussant jusqu'à la porte qu'elle lui claqua au nez, tentant de calmer ses nerfs et le rosissement sur ses joues.

Zoro serait-il devenu pudique dans ce corps de femme ? Résigné, il attrapa le sous-vêtement et se mit à se dévêtir, entendant par la fenêtre entrouverte les jérémiades de la grande Usopp.

-À moi ! Au secours ! Je suis coincé ! En plus de ne plus rien avoir dans le pantalon, je n'ai plus rien non plus dans les bras !, brailla la femme à la besace qui était effectivement suspendue par la bottine à la grande voile.

-Ne bouge pas Mellorine, j'arrive te sauver !, se propulsa Sanji avec son pas de lune, remettant la voile d'un coup de pied déterminé et récupérant la sniper dans ses bras puissants.

-Je vais mourir !, pleurnicha la jeune femme en battant des pieds.

La bretteuse sortie sur le pont lançait un regard noir assassin au Love Cook. Bordel ! Et voilà maintenant que Zoro était jalouse à en crever des autres femmes à qui Sanji donnait de l'attention !

-Zoro chérie !, attira son attention la femme de feu qui avait enfilé un haut de maillot de bain blanc mais gardé son short très bas sur ses hanches.

Un clic indiqua à la bretteuse qu'une photo d'elle venait d'être prise à son insu.

-Les autres ne nous croirons jamais alors j'immortalise l'instant !, expliqua-t-elle en prenant la pause devant l'objectif.

-Tu crois pas qu'on se tape assez la honte comme ça pour en plus se la taper une deuxième fois avec ceux du Heart, râla la sabreuse.

-Les filles ! Vous n'allez pas vous crêper le chignon !, les remit en place Nami de sa voix grave et de son poing assassin qui fit beaucoup plus mal que d'ordinaire.

-Aïe, grosse brute !, se plaignit la femme de feu en frottant la bosse sur sa tête.

-Désolée, je ne mesure pas encore ma force, s'excusa le cartographe dans un sourire contrit.

-Dites moi que Chopper vas trouve la solution à notre problème. Parce que je ne reste pas une heure de plus avec ça ! , espéra de tout cœur Usopp en réajustant sa salopette d'où sa poitrine volumineuse se faisait la malle.

-On t'a dit de mettre un soutif !, lui fit remarquer Bonney qui avait gardé son short mais mis un T-shirt plus à sa taille.

-Jamais le grand Usopp ne s'habillera en fille ! Il en va de ma dignité !

-D'après ce que j'en sais, le fruit des hormones est bien plus puissant qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Les ongles de son possesseur peuvent par exemple se transformer en aiguilles et injecter des substances dans le corps de son ennemi, expliqua Sanji à ses amis réunis sur le pont.

-Comme une sorte de poison ?, demanda Bascud en comparant cela à son propre venin.

-Non plutôt un sérum qui provoque des modifications dans le corps, pas forcément mortel.

-Et Hal ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ?, demanda la bretteuse pressée de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Je crois bien qu'il médite, affirma Shuraiya Bascud.

-Hein ?, s'égosilla l'escrimeuse qui partit d'un pas colérique vers la vigie lui secouer les puces.

-Le fait d'être en fille ne l'a pas rendu moins brute de décoffrage, commenta la sniper en regardant vers la porte de l'infirmerie en espérant que Chopper ait de meilleures nouvelles.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard à la vigie

-Ça va, je ne te dérange pas trop ?, demanda la verte en colère en se postant juste en face du mage occupé à renouveler son cycle magique.

-Ah ma chère Zoro, que puis-je faire pour toi ?, demanda l'enchanteur au petit sourire en coin qui ouvrit à peine une paupière, ce qui agaça encore plus la jeune femme.

-Je croyais que tu étais en train de chercher des indices pour nous sortir de cette galère !

-Qui sait ! Et puis vous êtes plutôt mignons comme ça je trouve, pouffa l'ensorceleur et Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Hal venait de rire ! C'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

-C'est bon, tu t'es bien payé ma poire ? On peut y aller ?, réclama la femme aux trois sabres.

Elle se retournant rapidement vers la sortie, sa chevelure de jade se prenant dans le manche du Sendai Kitetsu.

-Et ça aussi ça m'énerve !, grinça-t-elle avant de sortir sa lame et de trancher dans les mèches qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit étouffé, Ah ça va mieux !

-Zoro, regarde !, pointa du doigt l'homme au cheval dragon alors qu'un halo rose entourait de nouveau la bretteuse qui se demandait en quoi elle allait se transformer cette fois.

Contre toute attente, sa chevelure se mit à pousser pour reprendre sa longueur initiale.

-Intéressant !

-J'en ai marre !, braya la verte en tentant de dompter cette chevelure qui lui arrivait de nouveau jusqu'aux genoux.

-Viens là, je vais faire le nécessaire, se proposa Halvir en tressant à partir du milieu du dos, nouant le tout d'un ruban jaune lui appartenant, voilà, ça devrait tenir la journée.

-C'est vrai qu'à côté de toi, je suis encore un petit joueur. En tous cas merci !

-Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, se décida enfin le mage et Zoro pensa que ce n'était pas trop tôt qu'il se décide à bouger sa robe.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont, le repas du midi était dressé et Chopper était venu les rejoindre.

-Bonney mange plus que moi !, se plaignit Luffy en se battant la dernière part de viande avec le glouton plus fort qui gagna la partie.

-Zoro d'amour, je t'ai gardé une place !, lui fit signe le Love Cook en désignant une place où un couvert était joliment dressé avec une fleur de mandarinier dans le verre de cocktail.

La verte se tapa le front de sa main devant son amoureux transi qui lui envoyait une pluie de petits cœurs.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous souffrez les amis, déplora le petit renne, il y a bien quelque chose dans votre sang mais ça ne ressemble en rien aux virus présents dans mes livres de médecine.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas un problème médical, ni un problème d'ordre magique. Cette bouteille vient de l'île de Kedetrav. J'ai vu dans ma vision Ivankov y mettre quelques gouttes d'une substance sortant du bout de son doigt. C'est bien le fruit des hormones qui est à l'œuvre !, devina sans peine le Mage.

-Puisque vous ne souffrez d'aucune maladie, on ne peut pas vous soigner !, fit une petite moue Chopper qui ne savait comment trouver l'antidote et si il en existait une.

-Je crains que la seule personne capable de vous aider soit le porteur du fruit des hormones, émit Halvir sous la mine basse de ses compagnons.

-Sanji ! On doit à tout prix trouver Mamie Iva !, lança la femme au chapeau de paille déterminée en serrant se jointures fines.

-Heu attendez les amis, on a un problème plus grave tout de suite maintenant !, pointa du doigt la sniper qui observait la mer à la longue vue.

-Oh mais c'est..., balbutia Chopper en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-La catastrophe !, termina pour lui le rouquin en observant le pavillon du navire qui s'approchait, un M bien connu flottant au gré du vent. La Marine !

...TBC...

Une petite review, ça motive toujours !


End file.
